Keep the car running
by EMAD
Summary: A week in the Hamptons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This story fills the 'week' gap on my other story "It feels like something" between chapter 1 and 2. Their time at the Hamptons.**

Before his daughter will be back home she has excused herself to go back to her place, despite she'd like to stay with him she needed some space. He feared even after last night she'd run away, yet wanted to trust her, while her scar is closed his yet hurts.

After he had lunch with his daugther in which he only asked about her celebrations, which made Alexis felt a bit on the spot for no reason and just made her wonder what was her father trying to hide, but she decided not to bother with it. None of them talked about Kate or the precint, which was really strange. Alexis decided she'll go with her friends and then head to the Hamptons next day evening. The baby bird was leaving the nest already flying on her own.

Castle tried to write, but wasn't on the mood for the current chapter, still for some reason he couldn't stop writing. He needed to get it off. And he did, wrote a bunch of pages, which he knows no publisher will ever print, yet he kept them on his already quite heavy secret folder.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, what she might be doing. He wanted to be with her. He wish they had talked more this morning, but didn't want to push her. He knew she needed yet some time.

Meanwhile at her place, she couldn't help to caress his books on her bookcase and smile. The man that has helped her before they met. His writings helped her after her mother's murder. Shall she tell him about that, or it will just increase his ego? Does it matter at this point? He's proven her what is his real focus now, what it's been all this time, and is a young tall female who smells of cherries.

Being the responsable woman she is, she phones back to her main missing calls.

"Detective. I though you made your point clear."

"Yeah, I still do. Just I wanted … don't be too harsh on Espo or Ryan, I made them go with it. Sir, I needed to know the truth, for Montgomery, for my mother."

"Kate, I know you are a good cop, and i know the implications of the case for you. You need to reflect on what you've done. As far as I know you hadn't sign your resign document yet. Take your time. You both have been declared off duty for a month. Plenty of time to freshen up. Kate you've given closure to many families, bring justice to this city and we'll have a great loss if you go. As much as we'd have if you would had fallen off that roof. I hope you make the right choice this time. I've witnessed what kept you holding there, don't think i didn't heard you. The precint already miss your efficient team, the whole team Detective. Now, enjoy your days off"

Kate can't believe what her boss has just told her. She might be yet dreaming. Yes all this has been a dream, if only she wouldn't feel and see the bruises of the fight in the roof. She instinctly caress the back of her neck in search of Castle's hand. Why she'd headed home just because his daugther was coming back, she'll know about them eventually, right? Wait Kate, remember you still are a girl, and remember how strange it felt when you saw your father with that woman visiting him last time you shortly were at his home. She dials again.

"Dad, how is everything?"

"Katie, sweetie. Everything is fine. How about you? Everything Ok?"

"Yeah, well. I'm … I'm on holidays for some weeks."

"That's well deserved. You can come over any time, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Is there something you want to tell me Katie?"

"Uhm, well. I'm thinking of leaving the force. Try something different"

"Leaving? Are you sure? I know is a hard job. Made me suffer for you. But I thought you liked it."

"And I do. Still it's the only thing i've been doing since..."

"since your mother passed"

"since I remember. I've prepared for it when I finished high school."

"And what else you'd like to do Katie?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. And to be true I don't care much."

"What has happened to you that suddenly you don't care?" he pretend to sound surprised

"Nothing. Is just this time of the year, I guess" she is a bit nervous.

"Ok, that's enough. I'm coming over"

"There's no need to dad. I have plans for later."

"Girly flicks and ice cream alone isn't much of a plan to me, but still is your choice."

"Dad I'm not staying home. I may go somewhere for some time. May be to the Hamptons" guesses.

"Oh I should have thought. So you and the writer have finally?"

"We are seeing each other." she blushes and smiles.

"He makes you happy? Sure he does, why do I need to ask If i've seen it all this time? Both keep safe and enjoy life. I'm happy you are finally willing to enjoy life wholly Katie."

"Yeah me too. Take care dad"

While she still checks her phone for unanswered calls and messages she ponders phoning Lanie, her best friend but that would be risky at this point. When she lays her phone on the table to keep with her chosen hard core groupie reading her phone buzzes. On display a picture of her and Rick taken the same morning before she left his loft.

"Can't stop thinking of you. I'm alone at the loft. Want to come over? I miss you xoxo"

When she is about to answer there's a knock on her door. She opens it to find Rick, with a joyful smile, bright eyes, holding a coffee for her and hiding something on his back.

"I know is not the time for a cup, but i needed to see you" he says and kisses her tenderly before coming in.

"I know, me too. So how did it went? You told her?"she says hesitantly, holds his hand.

"Fine, we talked few. She's going to the Hamptons tomorrow. I don't think she knows yet. We can let her guess or tell her when we are ready" places his hand on her waist, both go to the couch.

"I wonder if she is as good guesser as you are. Sure she doesn't come with crazy theories. I hope" she says sitting with him on the couch. He places the coffee and a bag on her table and notice the book she was reading.

"Couldn't wait to hear me again, you had to read me, I see" he says with a smirk and kiss her neck.

"May be." she caress his cheek tenderly and kiss his lips slowly.

"Oh so you didn't have enough of me last night?" Their foreheads meet.

"I'm on vacation for some days. Where are you planning to go this summer?" she says suddenly.

"Are you on vacation for the whole summer? I didn't knew you had so many spare days. Wait. Has Gates fired you?"

"No, she suspended me and Esposito for the roof incident. I left saying i resign."She says looking down to not allow him to see her eyes. He places his thumb on her chin gently and makes her look up.

"The roof? What has happened?" he kisses her forehead.

"Espo and I found the snipper, he knocked him down and I chased him to the roof, we fought and he left me hanging. I heard you call me there. You weren't there. Ryan picked me up. Gates said I don't deserve the badge for what I've done so I left." looking at him confidently.

"Oh Kate, Kate" he cuddles her, her head on his shoulder near his neck, feeling his scent.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Leave the force?"

"I'm sure I want to be with you. I don't care of much else Rick" she caress his cheek, both smile.

"Ok. Whatever you'll decide I'll support you. But still, we can open a private investigator office."

"To be true I want to forget about it for a while. Still i'm suspended for a month.. Anyways what's on that bag?" she picks it.

"Oh, open it, m'lady. I didn't knew what you'd fancy to do this evening, I hope I'm lucky on my choice"

"You hope to get lucky tonight?" she teases him and opens the bag. "Ice cream, and dvds?"

"Movie marathon. We had a movie date remember?

"There's anything you don't remember?"

"Oh about you, Kate I do remember everything, even what we've not done yet." both kiss.

"Like what?" she kisses him back.

"A cherrie scented woman straddling a motorbike in black leather." They smooch tenderly.

"You like that don't you?" he caress her neck.

"I love everything about you. You doubt that?" he rubs her shoulders.

"Never. So you wanna ride my bike?" she caress his neck aswell.

"I'd prefer you drive me" she sits on his lap.

"To where?" she straddle his hips.

"Anywhere you'd take me. As long as I'm with you I don't care where" both caress each other hair.

"What about your summer place? I haven't seen it yet" he rubs her back.

"Perfect. Though mother and Alexis are there for this week" he places hands on her hips.

"No problem, we sure can behave, don't we?" she tenderly nibbles his earlobe.

"I can't warranty that, but we can always try" both lay on her couch, he on top, ups her blouse, and kiss her abdomen, she arches and rubs his shoulders. Suddenly she stops him and goes to serve the ice creams on a bowl for each. He wants to follow her but she makes him stay in the couch. When she is back they start to watch the movie. Once it's finished they decide to repeat with the ice cream.

"It will be strange with no movie. Sure you don't want to watch another one?" he feels a bit nervous because senses what might be running in her mind, and as much as he likes it he doesn't want to spoil their relationship unholding that soon his once wild secret desires for her.

"I'm sure." she approaches and whispers "Let me take you where I want now" and french kisses him, letting him feel her ice cream. Both melt it, a contrast to their bodies' rising heat. They carry on sharing the ice cream bowl that way. She straddles him again and grinds while they kiss. She places his hand down her waist, and suddenly he stops. His eyes darkened with lust.

"Kate. I think we should slow down a bit now honey" he places his forehead on hers and lets out a deep breath. She looks puzzled. "I don't want to spoil it. I love you and I don't want to lose your respect" he honestly pleads her.

"Why would that happen?"

"I want to make love to you, not drive by lust. I've dreamt of doing you so many things" she kisses him passionatelly again and he stops her breathing her name.

"Who says I hadn't aswell? What's the matter?" she caress his hair.

"Really? What you've dreamt?" his ego hits him.

"You realy want to know? You'll have to let me show you. And show me back"

"I'm a commited student" and french kisses her heatedly.

_So obviously this one is more M rated from the start than my previous story. I'm writing both at the same time and suppousedly both take place alternatively, but showing a different view each. Wondering what will happen next?_

_Again i checked spelling and grammar, I hope is correct._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer as previous chapter. I own not the show nor the characters.**

She caresses his hair, while deepens their kisses, which he grants her allowing her full access pass his lips, offering himself opened completely. His jacket, which rested on the couch top, suddenly falls on the floor behind her couch.

He carries on kissing along her jaw and neck, down to her clavicle. She caress his shoulders and slide hands to his chest to feel his muscles. He holds her to up their bodies on the couch, and then he sits again, she next to him, for a moment her head rests gently on his chest feeling his hearbeat, and his yet ragged breath, as hers. Their fingers tangle and he caress her curls, her cheek and neck whispering at her loving words that keep melting her.

"I'm glad to know that after all has happened you yet read me." he says sincerely.

"You flattered?"

"Don't you know well by now that I'm always amazed by you?."

"Well If you be good, one day I may resolve why I started reading you" she kisses his jaw.

"Only If still you keep being a mystery to me. But I swear, no more secrets or lies ever. Deal?"

"To be fair, I'd only accept to that if you promise you'll keep being patient yet challenging"

"I'm willing to prove you my love every day in any way"

She seals the commitment silencing him with a slowly heated kiss. He leans on the couch and she follows, resting over him as light as a feather. He feels clearly at her mercy and he loves it. A part of him would like to take the lead, but he wants to let her develop the direction of their relationship as he feels comfortable with her leading. There's no need to rush, just keep honest and he's been so far. Both have finally been brutally honest to each other, after so many years brewing their feelings for one another, they finally exploded. Not too far behind, remain the wounds it caused, which surely will heal. He wish he didn't felt as hurt as she made him. But he is glad she has finally decided what she truly wants, and that is: him. After he had given up, she stood up to face everything, ready to even hold him up. How can he not trust her fully at this point?

He plays with her curls, gladly smelling her scent, his other hand on her back, his chin on her shoulder whispering. "Cherries"

"I know you like it and i sensed you'd come over. I managed to have a quick bath"

"Mhmm soapy Kate, I wish i were here to help." he french kiss her, and she allows herself to sneak her hands under his shirt and caress his firm abdomen near his navel, to which he thanks back by gently nipping her earlobe. Both feel heatedly aroused soon and he suddenly breaks.

"So, what you've done today so far. If I hadn't steal much of your time by thinking of me" she funnily hit on his chest with her palm. "You hadn't distracted me that much. I talked to Gates and my dad"

"And what do they had to say?" he nervously asks. To gain strenght he slides his hand up and down on her back and onto her ribs to which she quietly hisses and shivers.

"None of them bite, you know. She repeated me the same but seemed sad for my choice. Kinda tried to gain me back, convince me to go back on duty in a month. My dad, well he is fine."

"That's good from her. But as I said, i won't bias, I just will support you on any which decition you make. Anything wrong with your father? You sound a bit hesitant" suddenly the memory of their bitter fight, still recent try to sting at him, when she remarked she is the only one to decide her life, to distract the ghost he kisses her neck and caresses her back and ribs again, to which she tries to hold a whimper, he looks a bit serious at her and she just smiles.

"No, just. He kind of knows about us. I didn't told him exactly, but he guessed. I think Alexis may know soon too. If just she is as witty as you. I slipped that I may go to the Hamptons for some time he got it." she explains, caress his hair and kiss his temple. He smiles at her and caress her cheek.

"As I said, we can hope she guesses or tell when we are ready. You know you are always welcomed to my place, any of mine." he pauses and gets a bit more serious "All is yet so new, I'd like to take it slowly, to make it work as well as you deserve Kate" he confesses, fearing she still doubts him, judging him by his past.

"Don't you think we've waited long enough? You don't feel sure at this side of the shore, with me? I've been holding on because I was working on being better, on fixing my issues for you. I'm fully ready to take the road with you, no doubts, no heavy bagages carried on either back, no sudden waves to scare us anymore. Everybody have a past, but everybody can always build their future. And I want mine with you Rick. I want to explore the new land we have ahead of us, discover it together. Aren't you game for it?" she has lock her eyes to him, caressing his stubble to make sure he understands her words.

He silently nods, holds her closer and dives his mouth to her neck, kissing and licking along it. Her breath gets heavier and she can't help but let a delicious moan. He encourages and slip his fingers under her blouse, venturing to explore her sides. Again when he places his palm gently on her ribs she hisses. Third time, there must be something and she is trying to keep it away from him. He starts to unbutton her blouse between kisses, and she is game at first, until he is near 2 buttons to open the garment fully. Then she stops him by holding his hands.

"What's wrong there Kate?" she remains silent, just locking his eyes, silently asking to let it go and don't poke on it. "C'mon, there's something. Let me see." she grips thighter on his wrist silently shouting him to stop. "Did I do it? That's why you don't want to let me see what's making you hiss under my tender touch?" he resolves with a deep worry on his face. Last night, their first time together, he kept self-control even when she didn't, may be he was rough at some point, but not as wild as to truly hurt her. No, that's impossible.

He suddenly holds her, determined still locking eyes, fully opens her blouse. He can see clearly nasty bruises on each side of her ribs. He looks at her strartled and deeply worried.

"You've seen a doctor? Was it from the fight, right?" he lowers himself to kiss every bruise better wishing she won't hiss under his feather light kisses, but she does.

"Yeah I did. Is fine Rick. Just a few days to make it better. Doctor gave me a cream, I still have to apply it. But bruises will disappear, as storm clouds do." she resolves and smiles at him, caressing tenderly on the back of his neck, trying to ease the worry from his features.

"I take your word. Still if by next week is still painful I'm taking you to a better doctor. And I'm not taking a no for an answer. Kate, let me care you as you deserve." she smiles and he gently kisses her hand. "I think now is a good time for dinner. I haven't shown you yet all my cooking secrets, and I know you want to experience them all" he whispers seductivelly to relieve the tension of the moment.

Both stand, after she gets her blouse back on to not get cold, they head to prepare dinner together. Between their usual banter they prepare their meal, and eat silently glancing, or whispering sweet words to each other. Once they finish and are done cleaning the dishes, he holds her hand intending to lead her to her bedroom, she stops at the treshold.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks wondered.

"Oh I was thinking about a kids game. Mischievous game." he smirks.

"Oh, you really are game tonight. Which one is it?" she asks bitting at her bottom lip.

"Doctors." he graces her with a wet kiss, then lock eyes more seriously. "Time to apply that cream of yours. Just let me help you, honey." he pleads, and tries to instruct his mind to keep focused and don't go south. She nods gently and lead them to her room. He sits on the edge of the bed, she opens her nightstand drawer and hands him the cream. He removes her blouse gently, not moving his eyes from hers. She lays hesitantly on her bed. He pours and expand a bit of the cream on his palms, rests his knees on the edge of the bed, far enough to balance himself and lowers to apply the sustance on her bruises. She yet hisses.

"Is a bit cold" she clarifies.

"Sorry. I'll warm you up afterwards" and he carries on applying the cream on her back. To make her feel warmer he rubs slowly all her exposed skin: shoulder blades, spine, loins. She breaths calmly and he can see a smile thanking him. He kisses the back of her neck and she rolls to allow him access to her front. He keeps rubbing her ribs and abdomen, and can't avoid to notice her menacing peaks under her bra. He feels his blood going south and closes his eyes to remain focused on the task at hands. At hands, her soft chest in full access, just so warm. Rick focus, off the guts. Now. He feels the bed's weight deepen near him, and her lips are on his, gently kissing. Feels her breath heating and allows himself to explore her curves through his wet feathered kisses softly, but her moans just spurs up his intentions. Both lock eyes, darkened with desire, a string of love holding them together, and she smiles playfully relaxed and softly pinch his earlobe. He let go and kiss her frenzily, her lips, her jaw, her neck, her chest, her breast and he lays his warm mouth on her peaks, one by one, dragging gasping pleasure waves from her with the attention his lips, teeth, tongue and warm mouth are paying to her. He feels all his blood has exited his brain, as struggles on anything to say to her. His words seem gone as almost his self-control. He worships her, and wants to be always gentle to her, treat her as she deserves, as he's never allowed himself to love anybody before, back then driven by some trace of selfishness. But as she broke him, she made him new and all his bitter mistakes are gone. He redirects his kisses up, eyes meet and she smiles heartfully at him. He lays his head to her neck again, to breath her in, he is panting heavily.

"I love you so much." he whispers her, links his fingers with hers. He tries to gain control over his urges. He could take her there right now, he knows she is fully ready for him, both physically and emotionally, still he wants to dive in the feeling of finally having her. His refined gourmet side taught him to enjoy the pleasures allowing the senses to present the finest to our mind, sipping a wine slowly, glancing at it's colour, feeling its taste warming our senses, swirling in the cup to reveal its scent. Take the moment slowly to enjoy it fully. Finally having her is his finest achievement, along with his smart daughter.

She startle him by caressing his hair. He looks into her eyes.

"I know you do. As much as I do" she caress his lips with her fingers. He kisses them one by one.

She slowly lays on his chest, he wraps his arms around her and kiss her forehead, she unlinks her fingers and caress his chest, kiss his neck and slowly goes down, to his abdomen, his belly button, but he stops her holding her hands.

"Kate don't, don't go there yet" he sounds almost burned already. "Ladies first" he suddenly smirks.

He takes the lead, and gets on top of her. She glances south briefly and a wicked smile spreads on her features.

"I know what you are thinking." he whispers in a husky voice while sucks her earlobe.

"I thought I was yet a mystery. Can't keep up already?" she teases between gasps.

"I'm allowing to still discover yourself slowly to me. Any rush for the future?" he answers kissing her neck tenderly, placing his legs between her hips. For the movement she can feel him so close to her, his glowing warmth surrounding her core.

"Depends, I can sense quite a rush down south" she hits back. She wants him to unhold his control, to feel him diving into her as fully as she let herself accept him. She slide her hand from his chest to his belly and downer south, feeling him ready, tensed for her, aroused from her. He breaths deeper, and he glares at her in warning while his features darken from lust. She feels him gently and he shivers growling her name as last warning, yet at her whole mercy.

But before they move further both her phone and her door sound, bursting their heated paradise bubble, hitting to the ground reality. She hurries to check her phone, is Lanie calling and seems is already at her door. The newly lovers freeze, staring at each other silently questioning what to do, both feel caught. Both yet panting raggedly, heatedly aroused for one another, feeling the hard drumming of each heartbeat on their ears, thin drops of sweat ghosting on their foreheads, their chests pink of arousal, pupils fully dilated with the sparking shade of blissful lust yet to be released. And among their boiling senses they shall think, decide quickly what to do now.

_Oh the so lovely unexpected visits. _

_What shall they do next? Hide in the house? Exit home? Welcome the intruder? Ignore her best friend and former shipper? _

_They are soon finally going to the Hampton, already wondering how the Castles will welcome her?_

_Reviews are much welcome. Too long chapter?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the usual.**

The door sounds again. The apartment is silent but for their ragged breathing. He hands her her bra and her blouse back. He doesn't remember how the first got off her body. He kisses her scar. There's a glow in their faces that reads lover. Status that nobody around knows yet. They've got together less than a day ago. Suddenly he feels frozen. In the past he used to rush to spread the world the news, and always ended badly. She goes to her living room.

"Just a minute." says and looks back at him. He is closing the door but she stops him.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a whisper.

"I think I'm gonna wait here until you are done" A questioning look on her features. "I don't think is the time yet. You know how fast everybody will know?" he tries to sound calm but his voice doesn't, which bothers her.

"Are you saying you regret it?" she says aggitated, waving her hands in the air.

"Never. But, c'mon you know how gossiping she is. The moment she knows the moment the whole world knows. You want everybody to know?"

"All I know is right now I'm not the one embarrassing myself in front of my girlfriend trying to hide in her bedroom because of my sudden unreasonable fear towards her friend." her eyes fill of something like disappointment?

"Look, all I know is in the past when that happened that soon, it never ended well. I don't want it ever to end for us." he approaches his hands tenderly on her cheeks but she backs off.

"That's the problem. All I care for now is the future ahead. I thought we're on the same page Richard" she says determined and closes the door. He lays behind the wood.

Definitelly her apartment have some bad vibes. He thinks for a moment and realises she is right. After all those years waiting his sudden panic is pointless. He owes her an apology. Won't be fair to throw on the table the fact that it was her who exited his loft this midday before his daughter arrived home. He just don't want to start a relationship and have a fight that soon, over something apparently as simple as that. The only good thing the spat has brought is erase their arousal.

He opens the door and finds the women hugging on the treshold of her door.

"What was taking you so long to open girl?" says Lanie.

"Oh I was taking a nap." answers Kate which hadn't notice Rick yet.

"Don't lie, Kate. My bad, sorry Lanie. I was keeping her occupied" he says shaking Lanie's hand. The lovers share a look, he smiles and lays his hand on Kate's shoulder reasuring her.

"Oh I see. You too were " says Lanie, but Kate cuts her.

"He was just coming to " says Kate but then Rick cuts her.

"spend the night, sleepover" he clarifies. He is coming forward fully. It takes a bit for the women to think how to keep the conversation. Rick links his fingers with Kate's.

"So, what made you come over?" asks Kate to Lanie.

"Are you sure of your choice, Kate? The place is not the same."

"Lanie I got suspended. Is not that big a deal."

"Girl, they say you told Gates you resign. And the boys are not talking to each other. Is just awful. I'm glad you are OK" Lanie says sincerely. They sit on the couch. Due to his nerves Rick offers a drink like it were his place. Lanie asks for a beer.

"So how's Ryan doing? You've seen Espo?"

"How do you think? They don't talk to each other. Both feel devastated but are yet pissed at each other. I can't blame Ryan, he told Gates to save you. he is with Karpowski team right now. Espo called me all drunk last night. He's pissed with himself, he couldn't stop the snipper. As I said i'm glad you are fine." she pauses "And I see doing pretty well" she says with a smirk.

"Lanie, listen. About that." she starts but he comes with beer for each and sits next to Kate.

"Sorry to interrupt. You were saying?"

"Thank you for the cream. How long do I have to use it?" she changes subject.

"Around two weeks. If it gets more painful check your doctor" They are tense to talk. He senses.

"I'm gonna check on my daughter. I'll be back in a bit" leaves, phone on hand,

"You two finally?" say the ME all joyful.

"I went to his place last night. I told him how I feel. We had a fight earlier at my place." answers as calmly as she can."Listen, please keep it to yourself. It's been less than a day. He, we hadn't yet told to anybody." she pauses and notices "Not even her daughter."

"I promise. I'm so happy for you two. See girl, you look so brightful now. And he is so sweet, already spending the night with you. How was this morning?" Lanie can't help but gossip.

"Lanie, please he is in the next room." she is nervous about sharing any details with her friend.

"Not as good as you expeted? Katie, I wouldn't be that awkward as you are now if i would have had the best sex in my life"

"Is not the moment to talk about it."

"Kill-joy. So what are you going to do while the time off?"

"Take it slow. See how it can work. We are quite different."

"You are made for each other, difference is what makes life lively and worthy, I've been telling you since he appeared. I know you are dying to tell me more. Don't worry we'll have a girls night out next time he have a poker night. So are you going to spend holidays together?" asks Lanie.

"Actually, yes. We are heading to the Hamptons tomorrow" says the man gleefully

"How's Alexis?" both women ask at the same time.

"I think our sync is transfering" says Rick with a smirk. "She is fine. Yet with her agenda full of parties. She'll head to the Hamptons tomorrow aswell" he says proudly.

"Are you three going together then?"

"No, she is a young woman. Is going with her friends later in the day." says laying his hand on hers.

"Well care her well, make sure she uses the cream every day."to him and then to her "Tell me you'll be back in a month. I'll try to make the boys talk before that, but I can't promise. I'm glad for you two. I gotta go, is getting late. We'll talk another time, " gives them a hug.

"I'll always care for her. And no problem, you can have a girls night when you fancy."

"Great, may be Alexis would like to join in. She is so fun." she says without thinking how awkward could be for the younger one "Or may be not. Take care" and exists the apartment.

Rick and Kate remain silent, standing at the entrance. Kate busies herself tidying the living room.

"Kate. Hey stop and listen to me please." she does abruptly and he almost stumbles on her "I'm sorry. I was taken off guard. We are on the same page, I have no doubt. But, you have to understand. We just told her, your best friend but also one of the biggest gossiping people I know, and she knows my daughter. We haven't yet told her, you exited my loft just before she got home this midday." he reasons to her, brushing her fingers tentativelly but she keeps silent. "Say something please."

"I can't. I don't know what to say. I'm too tired right now. I don't want to keep fighting, Rick, please" she says separating and rubbing her forehead with her palm.

"Keep fighting? Kate I'm apologising for our little spat." she doesn't answer back and just paces along the room "Are you OK?"

"I don't know. You mind stop moving?"

"What are you talking about? I'm quiet." he comes over her and embraces her, she feels weak under his arms. "Hey, hold on. You better take an aspiring and head to bed." he guides her and lays her on the bed then brings water and said pill.

"Thank you" she says taking the medicine. Both remain silent, he still wears a worried look for her well beign. "I'm sorry if i pushed you to step forward now. You are always so determined, and suddenly you decide to step back just now."

"Is OK, there's nothing to blame to anybody. We were caught and reacted nervously. Is over. Let's think just of tomorrow." he resolves and gently kisses her forehead caressing her curls.

"You really are OK? I don't want to harm your feelings again, Rick"

"Hush is OK Kate really. We are together, we have each other. You had a couple stressful days. I understand, I'm patient. I promised I'll always be, remember?" he looks at her tenderly and kisses her tenterly. She tries to deepen the kiss but he backs off.

"Listen, meanwhile i was texting my daughter" she looks at him curiously "I've been thinking, over our spat and since we are heading to the Hamptons. We need to keep it low until we tell them. I need to talk to her alone. She'll be glad to know about us, but you can't be sure with teenagers"

"OK. But she is already a young woman. We shall tell her together.. I can understand she might be bothered with me, she may even hate me" Kate resolves.

"She doesn't hate you. How can she?"

"Because of the misery I put you through before this? I know you are close. I doubt you kept it off her. Did you? She is dealing with many changes, going to college, moving. So fair is fair. You've stepped forward to Lanie, I do with Alexis" she concludes. He lays next to her and cuddles her.

"You know the only good coming from the spat? You admited to be my girlfriend, also that we are together and it sure lowered our arousal from before. It wasn't a way to welcome Lanie, right?" he tries to lighten about their brief fight. "But you aren't going to keep angry with me right?"

"I haven't said I was angry with you to start with"

"Not very loudly, but you were. And it was my fault. Now let's keep on walking, together. OK girlfriend?" he says with a smile, which make her eyes spark joyfully. They kiss tenderly and caress each other hair.

"I'd take it as a yes. So, how are we gonna do it now?" he asks with a curious tone.

"I thought the arousal was gone, you said" she says a bit confused and glances at his groin.

"I meant, to tell our friends, our families and my exes." he says the latter tentatively.

"Well, every one at a time"

"I thought you were up to go all forward for it" he teases.

"Every person is different, so we better do it together, one by one"

"OK, but it'll cost you something" he teases and tickles her, she laughs heartfully.

"Don't go there. That's a fight you sure can not win Rick" she turns to escape his tickles. Soon they are as close as when he used the cream on her and the memory hit them. Too long with so few close contact of each other. She lays her palm on the back of his neck and kisses him, heatedly. He breaks with a serious look.

"Oh, tell me mischievous boyfriend of mine" she says playfully using her russian bedroom voice.

" We'll keep it low until we've told Alexis." he says hesitantly.

"You sure master mind in the gutter?" she says teasing yet with the accent.

"We can do a lot else, I can take you on a date, a proper one. Shopping spree, whatever you want."

"What if what I want is more closeness?" she approaches at him biting her lip.

"We can sleep, and I mean sleep together" he says pointing nervously at the bed.

"I'm not happy with the idea but I'm game if there's a proper bet to it. As I doubt you'll keep it low. If you do, I'll let you drive, my bike. To wherever you fancy to take me. I know you want to. But if you tell her before I do, it will be cheat, and if so you'll have to do what I say for a week. Deal?"

"Ok, I accept. So now is time to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day." he says and heads to the living room. He can't believe he has agreed to the game, will be hard, harder than he already is.

"I thought you were sleeping over tonight" she says surprised he left.

"And i keep on that, just let me get more comfortable" he appears with a green pijama, bringing the bag. Soon they are back in bed, cuddling, wearing a smile.

_I just fancied to bring some verbal tension between them._

_The next one shows them in his summer place._

_And yes, I'm looking forward to see her motorbike, she has one, right?. Just think of the Venom case, the implications of who drives._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the usual**

The morning arises and he wakes surrounded by their warmth and soft scent. Their limbs are tangled and her head rests on his chest. He looks down and smiles proudly seeing her angelical face, all her features relaxed while her chest rises and fall gently like a mellow melody. He checks the time. There's yet time to apology to her. Quietly he separates himself from her and heads to the kitchen. She awakes by the feel of the mattress moving beneath her. Breakfast, pancakes included, is on display in a portable tray.

"For my lady." he smiles proudly. "I had planned on a different activity to wake you up " wiggles his eyebrows "but I understand the bet is already on." he pouts.

"So you are spoiling me just because of the bet?" she teases in a serious tone.

"I. No. I. Wait." he stumble with the words to say. She still renders him speechless at her will.

"Is OK Rick. As I said i'm not mad at you"

"But you are mad for me, or not even?" he lays his forehead with hers.

"I'd show you how mad for you I am if the bet wasn't on"

"You brought it." he defends.

"And I'm glad we did. Together. I still am not sure you'll make it"

"Talk for yourself, I know you can't keep your hands off of me" he kisses her tenderly.

"And what about yours yourself? That'll be cheat aswell"

"Oh c'mon." she glares at him inquisitively "OK, not even." he pauses "You want to kill me, I mean, really. Because it'll be a nightmare. You know how hard has been not to get closer to you tonight? Imagine a whole week"

"I take your pity but you brought the key, now face it"

"I take it back. No low key."

"Oh no, Too late for that, plus I promise you the wait will be so much worthy"

"It better." he griowled "So, I need to pick my stuff, and we head to the Hamptons. Will meet mother and Alexis there. You ready? I go meanwhile to give you time preparing your bag?"

"OK, see you in an hour? I'll get there." he nods and exists to his loft. She takes a shower and get the bag ready with some surprises for him. She is determined to be a real tease for him those days ahead, she just loves the game. She heads to his place wearing a pale low cut thin blouse, short skirt and high heels which enlight her long legs and her slim shape. When he opens the door with shaving foam on his cheeks he looks up and down her, speechless and quitely aroused too.

"So are you ready?" she enters the loft swaying her hips intentionally "Close your mouth and answer." she picks a cloth and cleans the foam "That's better" she kisses his stubble jaw.

"You are gonna kill me." he stops her from cleaning his face "I'm not done yet"

"Too bad, I'd like it this way"

"Trying to change me already?"

"Never. I like you the way you are. Just I'm fancying to explore other sides of you, and me" she purrs the last part deliberately slow. He walks towards her until both hit the wall. Memories of two nights ago make them glance at his front door. He is almost pinning her against the wall.

"We are not yet at the Hamptons, so the bet should not apply. There's no rush to go there yet." he says holding her hips and approaching more, his prominence brushing on her thigh.

"I see clearly where else there's a rush pending to be attended properly but the sooner we get to your place, the sooner we'll tell them, the faster you get me. So the bet still stands." he gives her a predatory look and suddendy kiss her tenderly.

He picks his bag and hers and both head silently to his parking. Already driving their way to his summer place they remain silent, sharing looks.

"What is it Rick. C'mon spill it out"

"You sure will make me before we arrive. Like a teenager." he murmurs as she is laying her hand gently on his knee which he feels too near and makes him boil inside already "Is just I'm wondering. We haven't set how low we'll keep it. I mean can I look at you, hold your hand, kiss you?"

"If nobody else notices, you can. I just don't want Alexis to feel uncomfortable"

"She likes you. She looks up on you." he says and lays his hand on hers. It felt a bit awkward be forced to keep off each other since the morning, for the damn bet, but both are looking forward to the resolve of it.

Between sharing summer memories of their youth times and trying to decide which station to listen while driving, they arrive at his place. He carries the bags and opens the door wide for her. Martha is on the couch.

"Kiddo. Oh you are coming too. How's everything darling? Taking a well deserved break? You are gonna love this place." says the old woman hugging Kate and glancing at her son.

Alexis appears in the living room from upstairs while Kate is in the separate kitchen listening Martha's introduction about the area.

"Dad! How was your night?" she says joyfully hugging him.

"Pumpkin. Well, your grad night was in fact perfect. Yours?"

"Oh we went to Paige's house. We met a lot of students that are joining my college. Remember Brian? The guy that cared our neigbour garden in the summer? He studies there. I'm looking forward to meet him, to get an insight about college. Who's grans talking to?"

"I'm glad to know that. Oh, your gran is talking to my guest." he says gleefully wagging his brows.

"You brought someone? Who? Oh no, are you still chasing bimboes? You know how I feel when you bring home some random girl? Do all us a favour and get over her in any other way. Start another series with another character" she says clearly disappointed with her father.

"Oh, Alexis. I think you are mistaken. I'm not getting over anybody. My guest is" he explains.

"Kate?" Alexis whispers in an undetermined tone at the sight of the detective entering the room.

"See who's finally here darling. Our favourite dectective. Isn't it great?" says Martha cheerfully.

"Hi Alexis. Your dad invited me over." says Kate tentativelly.

"Good. I've heard about the last case. I'm glad you are OK. If you'll excuse me." the young leaves with a worried look on her face. She wonders if the brunette has heard her whole speech, and if she has she doesn't know how to apology for her mistake. The couple sit on the couch, Martha is in front of them telling them one of her random adventures involving her theatre studio. Rick tries to hold Kate's hand, but she skips and gives him a look to remind him the rules. This is going to be hard. After a quite long talk Martha excuses herself out leaving them alone.

"So, she stormed to her room." says the brunette worried.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." he hugs her "So talking about rooms. We have yet to set yours. C'mon let me drive you into a tour" he offers his arm and picks her bag. He shows her the down floor and then leads her to her bedroom in the top floor. Next to hers is Alexis, and on the other side are Rick's and Martha's, just opposite the younger woman.

"I'll give you your time to set" he says and is about to leave.

"Wait" she approaches and seek his hand "You can stay" he gives her a look "Nobody is around, right? Just us" she bites her lip and pulls him closer welcoming with a lip-lock that he keeps as long as he can. She starts to feel his muscles and they break for air. She smiles widely and he places his hands on her low back bringing her closer.

"You sure want to keep on with that bet?" he whispers and kiss her forehead while breaths her in.

"I told you the win will be pretty good." she says playfully sliding her finger along his chest.

"I'm sure it will. But is going to be pretty hard aswell." he ponders for a moment slipping a feet into bad fate "What if she doesn't agree?"

"Drift off of that thought, please. You said it'll be ok. You having doubts?" she separates and look.

"No, never. But is just. What if you are right and she feels bad with you?"

"I didn't knew I had such an effect on you. Let's think of something else. What about lunch?"

"Oh I think by now you have a hint on how you affect me." he grinds briefly into her thigh, she gives him a soft twist on his ear to keep him focused "OK. I'll pay you back when we are over the bet, I swear. We can prepare lunch all together. By the way, about what you said earlier, she dealing with changes. You think once she is in college she is going to change. I mean like a lot?"

"Off course, i'm not going to be a lazy here. I'm a guest I shall behave as good one. Well that depends. You changed much when and after you joined college?" she asks driven by curiousity but then Alexis knocks at the door.

"Pumpkin, please come on in" says Rick separating from Kate. The girl enters yet with a red shade of embarrassement from before.

"Is just to tell you I'll go out with Paige tonight. Is that OK?" she says tentativelly avoiding eye contact with Kate.

"Sure no problem sweetie. Have fun. You staying over or we'll pick you?" he offers.

"Oh don't worry, someone will drive me home. I'll keep reading in my room. She you later."

He has a curious look a mixture between worry and proud. "She's grown so fast." he says low then embraces the brunette again. "So where were we?" he whispers.

"Holding on each " she was about to say something tender but then she realises where the girl is, Next to her room, their door is open so could hear them and she panics, separating from him and starts unpacking her bag. "We need to set" she sentences. His features are puzzled.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted we be close, remember we are alone" he says to her in a low voice . He can't help but look at her just unpacked intimates.

"We shall keep it low. She is in the next room, she can hear us. You want she gets all pissed with her septmother already?" she lets out in a whisper tone without filtering.

"She surely is listening to music, can't hear us." then it hits him "One moment, you just said stepmother?" both freeze and she blushes as fast as a thunder.

"I, I meant, I said" she looks down and cover her face with her hands hoping he won't poke on the subject and make her more embrarrassed.

"Come here" he commands with his hand but she is frozen "Is OK. You are nervous I understand. Think we'll laugh at it pretty soon" he approaches and embraces her tenderly. "What about we head downstairs into the kitchen and start preparing lunch? She can join us." she nods and embraces him tighter, he caress her hair. "Plus you can keep unpacking later. I better not aknowledge of your intimates already, or I'll visit you tonight" he says in a whispering growl smelling her in "breaking the bet. And I don't want to lose"

"Already planning forward on your winning?" she teases more relaxed

"I'm master mind on the gutter, aren't I?" he smirks looking into her eyes and hugs her tight "As if you aren't thinking."

"Let's go downstairs, yeah." she suddenly resolves walking to the door, he after her gives her a peck before they get out, and she whispers "Or i'll be looking for that payment already"

Rick has offered her daugther to cook downstairs but she only joins after she hears Kate suggesting to prepare a cake. The two woman have a blast cooking together. At first they feel a bit awkward, but they relax as soon as a melodic music sounds on the radio. Song which both woman know, sharing a similar musical taste and freeing themselves of the earlier tension, swaying and talking to the music.

Rick is glad of them breaking the ice, but seeing skirted Kate swaying to the music is giving him literally a hard time, he resolves leaving them to not be close to her in the kitchen, while busies revising his last writings. Martha has texted informing that she's meet an interesting surprise so she'll spend the night somewhere else. Which gives the lovers a chance of being alone in the night to which idea both smile. That won't spoil the bet, will it? Two newly lovebirds alone in a house where no other person is awaited until next day. The three have lunch together, while the women bond over college. Soon after, Alexis excuses herself going to her friend's home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: the usual**

"So, looks like we are home alone, again" he wiggles his eyebrows and embraces her from behind resting his stubble chin on her shoulder giving her a pleasing shiver. His tone a bit nostalgic.

"It seems." she caresses his cheek "You better get used to it"

"What do you mean?" he separates puzzled.

"I mean, your daugther is grown up. She'll spend more and more time on her own."

"Will be bad if that doesn't make me that sad, now that I have you? It gives us more time together"

"Oh, yeah it will. Until you'll get tired of me" she teases.

"I'll never do. You know that, don't you?" he kisses along her neck, giving her shivers.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" they sway together even when the place is silent.

"You really want to know? Because I'm honestly wondering if now that we are alone, does it means the rules for the bet still stand or may be we can bend them" he whispers bending forward with her.

"As much as i'd like to, Martha has told me many things about the area and made me curious enough to leave your cozy house for a bit."

"She knows how to sound convincing. I guess I didn't inherit her genes for acting"

"If you'd be acting then I wouldn't had fallen for you" she turns and kiss him sweetly "C'mon let's go outside"

They get in the car. He offers her to drive and she accepts. They decide to go to Montouk. He guides her briefly and soon they are walking hand in hand in the park. He seeks for an excuse to embrace her, gift her with some flower every time he can, or enjoys himself catching some colourful little bug. He truly is like a kid, Why hadn't she accept his offer sooner?

"So, what were you doing while we were cooking?" she asks curious

"Oh I was letting you bond without me burdening around."

"You don't burden me. Not anymore. But I thought you feel lonely without me around" she teases

"Oh don't worry, I was keeping myself occupied" he winks. She stops in front of him ."Not like that. I swear." she gives him a look "What? Do you think I'm a horny teenager?"

"I don't know. You tell me" she says determined.

"I wasn't. I won't do. Why would I?" he feels nervous.

"Because you can't stand seeing sexy me that near to you" she approaches feeling his low chest.

"The bet, Kate. Lower it" he says and she indeed lower her hand to his prominence. "You keep going and I'll show you on the back seats how horny I am" she raises her eyebrows and smiles wickedly "Proving you that I wasn't occuping myself as your mind thought."

"We are alone. Nobody around. The home for us the whole night" she remind him suggestively.

"Yeah and you took me off to show you the surroundings, and is what I'm trying to do" he is a bit confused "I'm wondering who is the horny one here" he murmurs. They keep walking until she kneels to smell a flower, swaying seductively. He stands behind her as serious as he can.

"You are not going to trick me, Kate. That bet is not just a game, a challenge is a proof of honour. I'll show you I can control. I'll show you how much I can control and you'll beg for me to change. Meanwhile I'll spoil you at my free will, that is a lot. The more you tease me the more I spoil you, that easy. So you decide when to stop."

"That would render me in control then. Letting me stop. So won't be a challenge for you then. Plus why would I want you be dishonourable?"

"Don't try to confuse me, you know exactly what I meant here" she kisses him deeply and he breaks "Time to show you the shore" This time he drives her to Shagwong not too far from the lighthouse, he gently helps her out the car with a serious look.

"That is so beautiful view. We should swim here one day. The sand is so warm" she says amazed.

"It is, isn't it? There's a wonderful restaurant near the lighthouse. Surely they can take us unannounced" he holds her hand gently and she stops with a look on her features. "What?"

"You thought I just teased you? The more I tease the more you spoil me"

"No. Listen, bet on or not, I wanted to bring you here a long time ago, show you the area, which I know you will love. I can behave. What's the matter? Do I need an excuse to spend nice quality time with my girlfriend?" he is very serious and she suddenly smiles relaxing him.

They go to the restaurant, sitting in a table facing the sea shore, able to see the lighthouse having dinner while the sun sets. Their conversation is more relaxed, and they even feed each other meal. Her alarm phone buzzes and looks a bit worried.

"Anything wrong, honey? Bad news?"

"Is just the alarm clock. Is time for the cream" she says nonchalantly, and he feels hot.

"We'll head back after desert" he smiles and order the waiter a refill with ice. She notices.

"Feeling too much heat suddenly?" she teases and her feet bump his knee under the table. He stills on the seat and give her a look, she bites her bottom lip.

"May be. I think I had too much food" he excuses. Her now bare feet resting on his knee slides up.

"Really? I was thinking you had few. May be you'd like to repeat at home."

"Why would I repeat if i'm full?" he can't hold much longer the tension she is causing down the table and moves uncomfortably on his seat.

"I was meaning your ice cubes" she winks at him. He gives her a predatory look. She knows he is at her mercy now, hoping she'll back off gently "By the way, a helping hand will be much welcomed later on. I mean as flexible as I am, I still can't use the cream in all the parts that i need to" his mind feels shaken as if a whip has hitted his flesh. His back shivers.

"I'll gladly help you on that. Noe if you'll excuse me a minute" he heads to the toilet. He splashes water on his neck and take a deep breath. She is going to kill him. He is boiling inside, every fiber is burned already. She won't get him to lose the bet or whatever it is. But damn she doesn't let him take the matter in his own hands. How can she know if he does? She sure won't. But she was a finest detective, she sure will know, and it will be very embarrassing to truly admit he is feeling as horny as a boiling hormoned teenager near her. He goes back to their table and soon they are driving back home, she on the wheel and he as a co-pilot. Time to pay back.

When she starts driving he rests his palm gently on her knee to which she smiles. Every time they cross a sign on the road he slips his hand a little bit up her bare soft leg. She doesn't bother until he crosses path under her skirt.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing. Do I?" he says with a badly hidden smirk.

"You are going to regret this" she menaces.

"Do I?"

"Rick if you distract me of the road we may hit with a stone or something"

"I trust you are a good driver, that's why you are there" he resolves. "But a bit blind not seeing a standing stone that close" he murmurs.

"You bothered with that?"

"Why would I? You bothered with that too?" he slips his hand under her skirt into her crotch and presses his palm gently, to what she gasps in surprise. "Just a little pay back honey" he clarifies.

"Keep going and you may need my cream more than I do" giving him a death glare.

"So that game of yours is one direction only? Pretty fair" he says with a pout, removing his hand.

They remain silent until they arrive home. She tries to apologize at the living room.

"Rick I take driving seriously. Do you think I want to put our lives in risk?"

"I thought we were fairly driving together" he sentences and exists to his bedroom. She let him go, thinking he'd be back soon. She ponders how to fix it. Are they even going to make it through with that many bumps on the road in that so few time of their journey together? Trash it away Kate. How won't it work? It's been working since you met, you love each other and that's what matters. She slips a paper with an apology under his door, signed as Your Love. She waits but doesn't hear him approach and goes to her room. She is a bit stressed and runs a bath. Just when she is about to get off the tub he appears in the room, holding the cream.

"Honey is time for your cream. Kate are you yet bothered with me?" he looks for her into the bathroom. The door is not yet closed and he stands there.

"Come on in. There's nothing you hadn't seen already."

He enters nervously looking anywhere around but her, leaves the cream and exits the room. When she heads to her bed she find him with a Parchis, a spanish board game.

"Rick, listen. I" she tries to apology again. Sure they'll beat the saving lives scores in a couple days.

"Look what I found. Is a board game. A gift from my spanish publisher" he says gleefully showing the board.

"Looks like twister" she resolves

"No, is kinda like chess. But we can make it twister if you want. Wanna play? Either rules, I don't mind"

"I thought you came over for my cream." she says holding it.

"I came over for your apology. Is the first time you've been close to" and he stops himself "Nevermind. Come on, let's give you that massage" she lays hesitantly and he removes the towel from her. Admires her and then repeats the last night procedure. He soon feels aroused but ignores it as now is her time.

"So looks like Alexis won't be home tonight. You gave her a time?"

"Why would I? She's not a minor anymore."

"And you don't care where she is? What she is doing? Who is she with?" he just shudder his shoulders "Are you gpsing her again?"

"No. Never. Again. I just trust her. I think I raised her well after all. I may had make many mistakes in my life, one exception is my daughter. She is far more well behaved than me"

"And the other?"

"Told you how I feel, but I should have done so, far earlier." she smiles "Surely by now we would be allowed to do a lot more things than just a massage behind everybody eyes"

"You unable to achieve the bet already?"

"Your hard teasing is not helping matters. But I'll take my revenge, either afterwards or slowly" he points at the game. She gives him a questioning look. "We can spice up the game What about a kiss each time one beats a piece, and so on?" She nods and they start playing. Soon they don't care about the game but of one another, kissing, feeling, licking every inch the undoing of their garments reveal. Neck, chest, belly, legs are widely and slowly explored from one another. Their pupils dilated and breath ragged. Lovers being home alone.

"Shall I keep on?" he says while kissing along her leg and caressing her tights.

"I hope you do" she tangles her fingers in his hair.

"What about when I look shipwrecked? You'll still like?" his hands on her inner thighs.

"Excuse me?" she was distracted from feeling his wet kisses on her belly.

"I was talking about my stubble. I've noticied how much you like it" he kisses her mound and she archs on the bed.

"I haven't tried it yet" she teases and he kisses her folds, soon gaining position exploring the hidden land with his lips, tongue and teeth in her heating junction. She gasps and moans arching as his misnistrations melt her core.

But then they hear a noise downstairs. Rick storms into his room. Kate wraps herself with the towel and looks on the window seeing Alexis holding hands with a tall guy as they kiss. The girl looks up and meet her eyes, blushing. Rick can't sleep and busies himself letting the steam off his body the only way he can, writing it out, after a quite long cold shower.

_I had no idea where Hamptons was, so I did a bit of research and Oh My I love the views really._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: the usual**

Sunbeams warmly welcome two bodies, hands resting on the chest of each. As they open eyes he brushes his fingers along her spine gently approaches her to his chest.

"Good morning" he lip-locks tenderly "tease" she gives a look catching his earlobe with her teeth. "you gotta buy me dinner"

"I don't mind. I'm sorry I wasn't so fair" he hush her laying his finger on her lips.

"You've said so since yesterday. I got it. I don't want we keep doing that while we could be doing something better" he brushes her hair off her face, admiring her.

"Like what exactly?" she looks in his blue eyes, locking each other gaze bringing up a wide grin.

" You have any idea how gorgeous you are?" he hugs her laying her on his top.

"So you keep telling me." she caress his face "You are pretty good aswell" she twists lying into the mattress again. "Any plan for today?"

"I thought we were on holidays. There's no rush. We can spend the day just like that" he hugs her.

"Yeah, like that is so much productive" they stop talking for a moment.

" I know why you are complaining." he says caressing her back unconciously.

"I'm not complaining" she palms his chest.

"Not very high-pitched but you are. And I don't blame you. I know you are very hungry for me. Since we met. I know I'm too sexy to walk the street. That's why you cuffed me that soon."

" What makes you think so?" she smiles, spark in her eyes.

"Oh I notice things. Like you crawled into my bed in the middle of the night. Because my dreams can be very vividly but I don't remember we went to sleep together. I very much remember me storming here to avoid Alexis catchs us."

"Are you complaining?" he denies vividly "Who says I want you for your body?"

"I know you do. You needed my heat to warm you up." she blushes.

"Any problem with that?"

"None. I love that. I like to awake surrounded by your heat and scent. It makes me feel"

"If you say something out of the ordinary I'm storming back to my room"

"I was going to say safe, relaxed. What about you? What is my loved brunette thinking waking up with me?"

"Shall I say something you missed to say?"

"I'm sure you can make a great contribution aswell. In any way" he winks.

"We'll see about that. I need to pay a dinner later today. I'm afraid I can't afford many contributions" she teases back, and they lip-lock. His phone buzzes.

"Is mother. She wants to see me before lunch, says I come alone, it'll be quick"

"Sure? I thought you had made your plan for the day." she feels and kisses his chest.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. How long can it take?"

"What do I do meanwhile?"

"You can bond with Alexis. Check my books. Use my laptop. I'll make it up after lunch I promise" he pecks her and enters the bathroom to get ready. When he is back, he holds her hand and both head to the kitchen to have breakfast. Alexis join them awaken by the smell of freshly made crêpes.

"Morning pumpking. You had a good time last night?" says the father cheerfully.

"Yeah I did. Brian brought me home. He is such a nice guy. He is sophomore in Criminology"

"Great. Would fit well in our place. I write crime novel." Kate nudges him and Alexis blushes.

"So what are you guys doing?" says the red-head after an awkward silence.

"Your gran texted me to meet her in a quater. I'll be back later. We'll go out, show her the area. Be a good host, make sure she has a great time, right Ka-Beckett?"

"Are you going to leave her alone now? Why don't you go together?"

"She is not alone, you are home this morning, right?" he heads outside, after hugging his daughter and squeeze Kate's hand behind Alexis back.

"Dad, you forgot to shave." the man leaves closing the door and winking at Kate.

The house remain in silence. Both women unsure on which topic to bring on the table.

"We shall cook more often. It was fun." says Alexis timidly.

"Yeah it was. I don't know how I remember the recipe. Was long ago since I last cooked." she gets lost in her memories.

"Is always good to refresh things, if just once in a while. I'm gonna miss that. Spending time at home. Did you miss your home when you went to college?"

" I did. And I still do. But every experience in life is a new challenge, a new chance. That helps us grow. You'll like that. Are you afraid of anything?"

"Not really. Not of anything academic. But I mean other things. I've been a good kid, but what if I've been in a bubble? I get well with dad, i have my few group of friends. But I don't know if i had good fun yet. You know what I mean?"

" You are a reasonable young woman, I wouldn't be afraid. You are taking the degree you wanted to, you can certainly loosen up a bit and enjoy other things you hadn't step on yet. It doesn't have to do you any harm. Travel, party if you want to. Just make sure none of my boys need to arrest you"

"Yeah I'm sure they won't catch me, i won't be that crazy. You know when I look a few months back, since I broke up with Ashley. May it sound bad but I feel more me now. I'm doing what I want. But there are times when I'm not sure what I really want. At least in some matters"

"Well the important thing is you don't get too away of your main road, don't get trapped crossing a field." Alexis doesn't know how to approach the subject more subtle so she goes direct.

"I mean about guys. A lot of people date like crazy during college. And I pictured me and Ashley going together. I didn't thought I'd be alone there. I know I won't be because some my friends are also going there and all that, but you know."

"Well don't trust rumours, are just confusing .The fact that some people do that doesn't mean you have to do too. Do you really think you need to be with a guy to feel yourself better?"

"No, but I miss it. I don't mean him. Having someone you trust, to spend time with, to share moments. That kind of stuff. I don't want to spin into a date craziness, but I don't want to look back and wonder what if I had dated someone meanwhile."

Kate feels a bit trapped in the conversation. How did they got to that point? She shouldn't be having that conversation, right? Why is the girl telling her all that? Is not like Kate is her, her what exactly?

"You have other people you can share and spend time with."

"What if I think I know someone. Someone good?" Kate feels more lost.

"Like who? The guy you talked about?"

"Yeah. He is a nice guy. I know him since, since I can remember. He is studying in the same college."

"Well, that doesn't mean you'll have to date him because of that. What will happen after you finish your studies? If you base a relationship on that, the location, or the convenience of the time, you are not being honest with yourself"

"But he's been around every summer. I just happen to have noticied him now. And he is so sweet, clever, gentle. I think he is the perfect guy."

"Do you know him well?"

"I never get bored knowing something new about him. I think he is the right guy. When do you know is the right guy?" the girl blushes. Kate feels totally off place.

"Well, it doesn't mean he is the right guy. The right guy shall be someone you really trust, that you know long enough to know his best and his worst. Is the one you don't need to hide for any reason, that both are confident to each other. I though you had already fallen in love before."

"I did, but wasn't the right guy. Ashley and I planned to, you know, when I get to college, but now he is not on the map, and there's this cute sophomore that has been around long before."

"Alexis, love just happen and has it's own rhythm. One doesn't plan. It develops spontaneously."

The beep of Alexis phone getting a message stop their conversation, which was feeling a bit tense for Kate. For a moment she thought it was all a trick from the girl to get her to tell her about the real reason why she is finally at their summer place, but the sincerity in the young's eyes says she just needs someone to talk to about that, someone close and more experienced that will understand her situation.

Meanwhile downtown Rick arrives at his meeting. Martha is taking a drink at the terrace.

"Good morning mother. What was so important that you needed to tell me alone?" says gleefuly.

She gives him a look "Didn't I mention you I had a surprise yesterday? Guess who I met last night?"

"No idea. Some old friend?"

"Sort of." she takes a sip of her ice lemonade "Gina is here. She got herself a house too."

"What does she wants? I'm up to my deadlines." he rubs his palm on his head.

"She didn't say. Just to make you aware she may show up at random, when you least expect her."

"And that's why you make me come around in such a hurry?"

"That hurry that you couldn't have a proper shave?" they keep silent for a moment. "She likes it, isn't it? That's why you are allowing this bunch of ants running on your face." she points his cheeks.

"Who said anything about...?" he begins nervously but she cuts him.

"Experience, my son. I'm glad for you, two. Have you told Alexis? That must be why you keep in separated rooms. I see no other reason."

"Mother, please. She doesn't know yet. We want to tell her in the right time but right now she is so busy with parties. Won't she be avoiding me, right?."

"Kiddo, she is an adult now. She is moving on her own now. You can't keep her home forever"

"I know. Please don't tell her, nor Kate. We promised that we will tell together, to everybody"

"Oh there's a party coming up, darling?" her features enlighten.

"Not like that. We are taking it slowly, see how it works."

"Honestly, after all this time, do any of you have a slight thought that it won't work?"

"No. I haven't. But you know, we are different. I don't want to push her into anything too fast, I rather take it slow, enjoy the ride, the journey. Mother I love her, you know that. May sound stupid coming from someone my age, but is the first time I ever feel that." they share a look.

"I promise I won't say a word and i'll keep myself off, letting you your space. Under one condition." he looks at her "don't waste more time and just be happy together, you both deserve it"

"Thanks mother. That means a lot." he stands "If you'll excuse me, someone is waiting me home"

Meanwhile Kate checks the news and peruses on his documents finding a new folder called AR which has quite steamy text. The main character called Alex and the unnamed female companion, are trapped in a room, which reminds her of the time she awoke cuffed with Castle. The style is similar of Rick's but she is doubtful. Kate approaches Alexis in her room.

"Alexis, is your dad yet checking on Alex Conrad work?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Kate, can I call you Kate?" the refered nods "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier. I needed to tell to anybody. My dad would freak out. My grans, well is my grans, and my mother you know she is, far in her own world. Thank you for listening me." the girl hugs her.

In that moment Rick enters the room, car keys in hand.

"Oh, such a lovely moment and I don't have my camera. You girls had a good time?." the women nod "Sorry to spoil the moment, but I need her now. You mind?" Rick approaches and holds Kate's hand. "Time to show you the area again." Kate stop him by untangling her hand. "Pumpkin you want to come too?"

"Oh, no thanks. I already have plans. You guys have a good time. See you tomorrow."

Rick drive her to the shopping area. Stepping soon into fancy clothes avenue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: the usual. ** I wanted the final part to be better, but I wanted to keep the dialogues too.

"A bit of spoil a day does no harm" he says opening her door.

"You just can't resist, can you?"

"To you, never." he holds her hand "Yesterday you decided what you want me to show you. Today is my turn." as she notices where he leads her she stops looking serious. "I told you I'd spoil you"

"But I hadn't teased you." her eyes say I'm not a decorative object.

"Relax. You are on holidays as my guest. I want you have a great time. Just one shop, if you not have fun I'll stop, I promise." she nods "Plus if you'd fancy a swim we shall get suits, right?" he takes her to a sports shop where they get a pair each after trying a bunch of models, with which for the taste of the ones he picks for her, she burst in laughter.

After a couple hours shopping here and there, for both them since she refused to let him buy stuff just for her, they stop to have lunch.

"So what did your mom told you?" she asks while having a strawberry milkshake.

"Gina is here. She may stop by unnanounced." he says sharply. "What about you and Alexis?"

"Oh, we talked a lot. But I don't know if i can tell you"

"No secrets." he holds her hand on the table.

"She might be interested in a guy. She's eager, but is a bit doubtful."

"That's the reason why you were hugging when I arrived?" he looks a bit shocked.

"Sort of. She noticied she took me off guard on the subject, so apologized if she burnen with that."

"What exactly was the subject?" he has a curious sight.

"I thought you were the cool guy."

"I am. I'm wondering why she'd think she'd have to apology"

"I said nothing. Don't freak out." he nods "She's got the right guy. You know what means, right?"

"Oh My God. Is she thinking about? Really? Why?" he worries "So not with Ashley. Thank God." she gives him a look. "I'm glad you are bonding. Though cool guy here doesn't like much the subject" she squeezes his hand.

"So what about that swim you've said before?" he leds her the keys and they drive to the shore. They head to the changing cabin. She freezes conscious of her scars and bruises. Rick waits her outside but since she is taking time he knocks the door.

"Everything fine there?" he receives a weak answer from her saying "Yeah. Just a moment"

"I don't remember it took you that much to get the two pieces on before. I'm glad to help you know"

"I know, you'll be glad to undo it"

She finally comes out with a towel covering her body.

A young couple hide behind the rocks and watch them walk in the sand. Rick holds her hand, and she walks slowly to make sure the towel doesn't open.

"So fancy a swim, or you'd prefer a sunbathe listening my sexy voice?" he teases.

"You pick, is your turn"

"For any option we'll have to start with this" he unwraps the towel but she holds his wrist stopping his movement.

"Kate, relax we are alone. Remember what you said last night? There's nothing I hadn't seen. You are prefect" he whispers tenderly.

"My scars, the bruises" she weakly say. The couple behind the rocks leaves unseen.

"Bruises are almost gone. As I said, you are perfect" he holds her gaze and smiles tenderly caressing her cheeks. Finally they get in the water, splashing one another, hugging and swimming.

"I don't see why she was apologizing. You told her something embarrassing?" he says kissing her.

"No. I honestly told her what I think about." his curious look makes her explain "I made her understand that she shouldn't start a relationship under the rule of convenience, because when something alter it the relationship might be over. Can we change subject?"

"We can. But so is true, you feel uncomfortable talking about that?"

"It made me feel a bit off place that she was telling me so. Who would you tell that to?" the wind blows vividly.

"I don't remember I did. But you shall be flattered she pick you. Means you have nothing to worry about, right? She looks up to you, that's why."

"You know what, for a moment I thought she knew about us and was trying to make me tell. Was hard not to step on that. And you'd be glad that I'd lose the bet. I can't let it happen"

"Well she may not but mom guessed. I couldn't deny it. She congrats us, She won't tell to anybody."

"When were you going to tell me?" she turns.

"In the right time."

"Is getting bad here, we better head back home."

She drives them home and after Rick checks upon his daugther and mother to make sure they are safe, he goes with Kate into his office. She is perusing his library.

"They are spending the night over. Won't be back until tomorrow lunch. So anything you want to read? Feel free, now is your place too. My comics are on my drawer. Let me show you" he goes to his desk, kneels to open the drawer and gets a bag with The Avengers and Elektra comics on it. "For you. I had a feeling you might come here one day"

"Thank you honey." she pecks his check.

"I thought for that I'd get something more, knowing we are alone" he embraces her from behind.

"Right. And what shall you get for the new folder?" she turns separating.

"What folder?" she points at his laptop. He looks trapped.

"I've seen it. I've read it. You said you didn't" she turns to face him, looking serious.

"Ok, I won't deny it. I did nothing else I swear. Why would I?" he defends.

"Why would you write that down in the first place?"

"Is not a crime. Nobody will see it, just me." he approaches smirking "Did you like it?"

"Are you going there, seriously? Why you did it? You said you wouldn't"

"Is not like if I've cheated on you, Kate. I wrote sex scenes, true. But is us. What's the bad in it?" she gives him a death glare "Listen, I wrote it down yesterday. I stormed into my room, had a very long, very cold shower and head to bed. I couldn't sleep, I needed to get out what might had happened in your room if Alexis hadn't come home. I did nothing else than writing, I swear"

"So what do you plan to do with it then? You hadn't deleted it. Why? Plus i've seen a quite heavy folder, with a password to open. I got the password. What about that one?"

"Those are Nikki cuts. But is us again. Nobody will ever see them." he explains "You know I love you, don't you? I never had loved anyone as I do love you. I want to be good to you, but I can't help it, I'm human, I have my flaws." he stares into her eyes "Seriously, of what you'd read, there's anything really bad? C'mon you told me you have your own fantasies too and I hadn't poke you about them. Did I?"

"Don't turn it on me to skip my question. What are you going to do with the folder?"

"I'm going to keep it. Hate me if want for that, but that's the only way I could had been intimate with you before we got together. Is not a crime. I won't do anything else. I promise"

Their growling stomachs stop the discussion and still tense both head to the kitchen, she stops him.

"I owe you a dinner. We can't go out because of the wind, but I still can do it. Go back to your office. I'll call you when is ready" she kisses him tenderly, caress his jaw and he leaves smiling.

Kate prepares pasta and fish salad. He checks the folder, because has been modified recently and he hadn't written today. What a surprise, there's more text in it than what he wrote, like answer parts.

Half an hour later they are back in the living room, sitting cozilly in his couch having dinner. They talk about anything else but the said folder. Soon is time for desert and she makes them go to his office with the excuse of heating the fireplace there. His laptop is yet open with the text.

"I'll delete it. Don't worry. May i'll stop using central heating in a couple months."

"I didn't intend to be harsh. Is just you left it unprotected. Alexis could had seen it." she is relaxed.

"You are not angry with me?"

"Should I? We are human. Some stuff there was quite good, specially page four"

"Oh I didn't knew you like the genre. If I'd do, I'd written books specially just for you"

"You can do, more than just write" she role plays the page, french kissing him with ice cream on her tongue, letting him taste, and he letting her explore freely. His whiskey taste mixing with hers.

He is sat on his chair and she sits on his lap, she turns, her back on his chest. Both on swimsuits.

"If you read it to me, I'd let you keep writing it. If only I know about it"

"Alex embraced Kiara from behind, whispering her to keep silent, and started to feel her body slowly. The shadow had a form, a form he enjoyed much. He kissed her along her neck to her shoulders, giving her shivers and slowly descended undoing her dress" he starts to narrate. She face him sat on his lap, kissing and feeling his chest and lower stomach. He soon pants and pulls back.

"Kate, you better stop."

"Why? We are home alone. The bet is off for now, you can still be in control"

"Are you sure?"

"As much as I love you, Richard"

He caress along her back and approaches her to his chest. He kiss her front slowly mapping her forehead, cheeks, jaw, neck, shoulders, chest, the scar. He unties the knot on the back of her two piece and cups her bare breats. He looks for her permission in her eyes.

"Don't hesitate, I want you to narrate wholy" she whispers encouraging his desire for her.

He lightly pinch her left nipple and sucks her right making she arch and grind to his groin. He alternates and she tangles her fingers in the back of his hair. Her eyes flutter shut as he caress her loins and belly. He caress her scar before holding her up and sitting her on the desk.

"I love you so much" he says holding gaze, she nibbles his earlobe. "Don't ever stop" she answers.

He slowly leans her back into the desk, he leans in kissing her belly, licks her navel and feels her thighs, she caress his hair harshly. Eyes sparkling with lust and love. He holds the sides of her lower piece and while kissing slowly down from her sternum to her navel he removes her piece, laying it gently on the floor. He pulls back and admires her, with not a stitch.

"You are perfectly beautiful" he whispers brushing her hair off her forehead. He kneels, caress her inner thighs, kiss the right one, on her tower tattoo.

"You'll explain me one day?" he asks, she breaths "You'll love the narrating of it"

He lightly kisses her core, slowly licks her folds and sucks her nub of nerves. She gasps pulling his hair, her hips bucking upwards. He gently make her stay flat on the desk and keeps on his ministrations. His piece feels tight but keeps attending her until she crosses the edge and the pleasing wave washes over her, crying his name making him smile proudly. He can't hold much longer and removes his piece. He looks on his drawer for a condom, she bends and stroke him gently. He finds it, she rips it open passing it. He applies the protection and holding each other gaze he places at her entrance. His hands moving mellow and smooth from hips to shoulders, kisisng her front as she brushes his. He keeps hold on her hips, anchoring her and slowly he fuses into her heating core. He stills, her legs on his shoulders looking for an angle she likes. They kiss as her warm tight walls adapt to him and then he slowly moves in strokes within her. Looking into each other, she brings his mouth to her neck, where he sucks shamelessly, his breath ragged. They feel their passion rise as his movements turn more frenzied, thrusting into her deeper and harder. As her walls clench around him, she makes him sit back, straddling his hips, she sinks deeper. brushes his nape, driving him crazier while she nips his earlobe, undoing him. He worships her breasts, sucking and blowing at them. His hands holding her low back, roaming tender caresses, Both rock on the chair, their breath hot, he rubs her clit with his thumb, she is almost there, he feels her walls shaking as a thunder, taking them in a heavy prolongued wave to Eden. Both sated but yet willing for more collapse on the chair, holding hands and wishing it wasn't over that soon. He cuddles her, breathing loving words between kisses along her neck.

When their breathing was even as they were ready for round two, someone knocks on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own nothing.**

Reviews are welcome.

"Did someone knocked the door? Are we expecting any visit at this time?" asks Kate a bit bothered.

"I'll go check. Don't worry I'll be back soon just get some food. The night isn't yet over" he kisses her deeply and gets his boxers and a tshirt on, giving her his brown shirt before opening the door.

"No need to hurry." he opens the door wide and is puzzled to what he sees. "Gina?" he whispers.

"Yeah your publisher. Didn't your mom told you?"

"About what?"

"That I'm around. And you know what that means, don't you?" she enters in trailing her index to his jaw. Kate appears with a bowl of macedonia. Both women freeze.

"Oh you have company already? Looks like this season's catch will be brown" says the blonde giving the brunette a disgusting look.

"Is the middle of the night. What's the matter Gina? Can't we discuss tomorrow?"

"Oh I'm just checking upon my best author. That's all, a friendly visit." he gives her a look.

"I'm up to my deadlines so I have all my right to have some holidays at the moment and just relax."

"So you two finally? How are you doing? I've heard about your last case. Must be though. He run." says the blonde stingly, staring straight at the brunette.

"That's none of your business Gina" says the writer.

"How come not? Isn't she your muse? So her well being is my business too. As you care for her, don't you?"

"Don't play with fire" Rick stands behind her and growls in a warning whisper.

"Oh but she is Heat. Isn't she?" she turns to Kate "My apologies. I hope it all hadn't had anything to do with him shadowing you. He can be very, you know" Kate can't contain herself much longer, that is just reminding her of Sophia and she hadn't a good feeling about her. How could Rick had got even involved with those awful women to start with?

"I don't know what you heard not what you think. I'm out of the precint for a while. And yet even being Rick's muse I have nothing to explain about my life to you." says the brunette sharply.

"I see many things have changed here lately. I don't mean the decoration. Certainly can use some improvements." she caress the sofa and gets in a spot where she can see both lovers reaction as she speaks "Last I heard you were seeing a stewardess. Pretty like me I shall say." she flatters herself while Rick's gets more annoyed. "Don't deny it. Everybody knew that. You quickly make top page, you know. So how are we gonna do this? You'll show up with her at the book launch?" she gives the brunette a darting look. Rick ragely walks towards her, but she stops him placing her hand on his chest. "Oh don't scare her off. You can't deny it. C'mon you two spending a week here, doing God's know what at this time with so few clothes on? You can trick your daugther but not me"

"Enough!" He shouts "What right do you think you have to come here to bring such an scene?"

"I'm your publisher. Who makes sure your books sell and allows you get the money you have. Isn't that enough?"

"You don't own me, less her. You have no right to bring my daugther in all this."

"Oh yes, I can never get involved with your daugther. That's the sacred piece, nobody can be around her. He lets you be near her?"

"Actually we've bond pretty well, since we met. She consults me aswell as Rick does. Anyways why does that concerns you? You are not her mother, am I right?" Kate joins the conversation. "You may had a right on him, in the past. But that is over. I heard him tell you over a year ago"

"I knew it. You dump me, for her. And yet you threaten me? I make you get the money you have."

"You got half of it back already when I divorced you. You know, that's over. You have no right to come to my place in the middle of the night to spat over something that is none of your business. If the remaining thread holding you to me is the books, I'm done with it. Once last Nikki Heat comes out I'm out. Is that what you wanted?"

"Such a puppy you are, all bark no bite. Who you'll sign to?" he opens the door to make her leave "After all I've done to you, since Meredith left. That's how are you gonna pay me? After when I put you together, right here, when she broke your heart? I though you were a better friend Richard"

"Is how you've come over here friendly? It's been nice how you've talked to her, to my guest, my partner? If you are not going to honestly apology you better leave now. This conversation is over. And as far as I know you are a publisher not an actress, stop pretending you ever cared for me" he throws out. The blond leaves and Rick paces in the room before finally approaching Kate. He is about to hug her but she stops him by holding a spoon of peach. They walk back to his office, keeping quiet for a while until he stares at her.

"I'm sorry. For what had happened." he honestly says, concern in his eyes.

"You don't have to. You can't be responsible for her. I sensed it might happen. You've been married twice." she says calmly. He stands and pours a glass of whiskey. Then she worries and follow him in the living room couch.

"Are you OK?" she asks worried.

"Do I ask too much? I just wanted we have a good week, forget about any worry and just be together, work this thing together. Yet something have to shake the tree. I'm truly sorry." she takes his glass and leaves it on the table, then places her hand in his shoulders "Rick is OK. I understand."

"You shouldn't had witnessed that. I shouldn't bring you my problems." he continues painfully "Sometimes I wish I didn't had a past. That everything starts as I met you"

"That's so cute, but is not right. Your past made you be what you are now. Everybody needs to make mistakes to improve. Besides if you wouldn't have a past you wouldn't have Alexis" she caress his hair tenderly, he weakly smiles "I love you for how you are with me. I don't care about your past, is yours. I have no right to judge. Not even your future, is yours. I'd advice and help you as you've done with me, and we'll be happy building a future together. Don't let a little thunder scare you." she kisses him tenderly "That said, I'm not ready to make it front page just yet. But I think her suggestion is cute. We go together to your book presentation. Just trying to bring something positive out of the spat as you always do, and I love it" she cuddles him, he lays his hand on her back, breahs in more relaxed and rubs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it changed the mood of the night. A night we had for us, after those busy days."

"Don't be. We have a lot more ahead" she kisses him. They feel tired for the fight and decide to go to bed. They gently cuddle crossing legs and arms to each other, falling sleep looking at each other, smiling and listening each other even breath.

The morning arises and Kate wakes up looking at him. He looks so cute, even younger when he sleeps. She'd like to brush his hair, lightly kiss him all over but she doesn't want to wake him up just yet so she goes to the kitchen and prepare them breakfast. While she is preparing an omelette he embraces her from behind.

"For a moment I though you had left me alone, when I wake up and didn't see you next to me." he tenderly kisses her neck. "How that you are awake that early, and cooking my dear? Morning holidays are for other matters" he caress her loins.

"You are in a good mood this morning. That's good." he gives her a look "You were looking so cute that I didn't want to bother you. And if I remember I still owe you about a hundred coffees." she hands him a coffee cup.

"You never bother me honey." he sips his coffee laying a hand on her waist "I understood you are my guest here, you shouldn't be paying for that. Stuff that I said in the past. We are living the moment" he smiles at her and she holds his hand. They remain silent for a moment and he apologies again "I'm really sorry for last night. I didn't expect that" she caress his cheek.

"Is OK. You already apology last night and is not your fault. It was going to happen some day, either with her or with Meredith. Hadn't had been that painful" he gives are a look "It has been the first time I've seen you figthing"

"Well not all first times shall be painful, right?" they speak with their sight for a minute "So then I'm glad it wasn't painful." he caress her cheeks and smiles. She finishes her breakfast and heads to have a shower. He follows her suit.

"Have you finished your breakfast? I cooked for you. You want to spoil my work?"

"I thought may be we can wash last night's worry away, together." he smirks. "There's nothing I hadn't seen, and I can behave."

"Come on in before I change my mind" he joins her getting pretty close, and he starts to do her hair, he feels a bit hesitant at first.

"You said you won't be surprised, that you had seen it before. You seem distracted" she says after he takes the procedure religiously slow, washing bath gel on her body very slowly.

"Sorry, is just. Is the first time we shower together. It feels special." he says tenderly.

"Like if I'm your first ever. I bet you've showered with many women before me."

"I did. But none I was in love with, just you. That makes it special" he smiles gladly.

"Rick I know you are a romantic, but c'mon you are not going to tell me now you wish I were your first ever"

"What if I think so?" they keep silent until he finish her and she starts to do his hair.

"So who was it? Your first" he tries to open his eyes but shampoo makes it difficult "I'll tell you mine, or suddenly you don't want to know?"

"I didn't knew you had such a curiosity." he teases her "You are not going to believe it"

"You don't remember when it happened?" she ventures.

"I do very well remember it. It was with Kyra."

"That's why she is so special to you?"

"May be. I honestly don't think we would had made it through."

"I certainly find it hard to believe. You had been such a womanizer in the past, charming you must had been pretty lucky with the girls"

"I wanted more, plus at the begin I was pretty shy. Not all the women I dated lasted long, and more since Alexis. Most were to show up with someone at a party, but nothing else."

"Rick, you don't have to lie to me. I know about your past."

"No secrets, remember. I'm being honest. Believe it or not is the truth. Womanizer me was a persona, but is not me. I had some one night stands before I got married, but which young hadn't? So, what about you?"

"Well considering I reborn around a year ago, it's been only you" she says sweetly cleaning him.

"That is so sweet." he kisses her tenderly "But we both know, that before me had been others. I'm not jealous. I showed you mine I'd like to know yours. Fair game."

"I was a rebel teenager and I dated quite a bunch of guys" she starts. They get off the tub and wrap each other in a big towel. Her phone buzzes a call in his bedroom, and his downstairs.

"The phones can wait. So who was the lucky one?" he dries her off.

"I told you, for me I feel that's been you" she says blushing.

"But we both know that's not true, right? Don't make me tickle you" he teases childishly. The phones keep buzzing falling off the table as they enter the bedroom.

"I'll tell you tonight. I promise. I need to answer that. Is dad." as she picks the phone, he goes downstairs to answer his.

"Thank God. What were you doing? I thought you were off the habit, you know. Richard we have a great oportunity. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. Not that you were caring much about me, have you? There's a fair near your holidays place. I need you go there. We'll promote last Nikki Heat. I have everything prepared, you just have to show up, attend a fans meet-up and that's it. I'll be there a couple hours before."

"Wait, wait, wait Paula. I'm on holidays. No job, even promos."

"Rick, everything is prepared. I've been calling you since a couple days. If you would had pick up you could had fit it better with your play boy agenda. You are going there like it or not. We'll talk later" and she hangs up on him as Kate kisses his nape bringing his clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own nothing.**

Reviews and suggesting ideas are pretty welcome.

"Thank you, kind lady of mine" he kisses her hand gently, and she lays her other hand on his shoulder. "That was Paula, my agent. She needs I attend a fair. Luckily is here. But " he turns to look at her eyes, and she softens.

"I want to go. I'm a guest, I want to see the fair. You'll be a great guide."

"Are you sure? Press might be there, you know." he starts dressing.

"I know, they may spot us. I don't mind. Someday it have to happen. I'm serious on us"

"So am I. But, we hadn't yet told to everybody, you know."

"You mean exactly, Alexis. I haven't forgot we have set a bet on when to tell her together. Might be a good moment."

"She is yet quite busy with post-grad stuff."

"Yeah, and often off her place knowing Brian better"

"Thank you for the thought. I'd need a wishkey before midday just for that"

"She is not a baby anymore Richard. You raised her well. She can care herself" he stares at her

"I'll remind you that one day" he says as softly as he manages, leaving her puzzled. He goes to his bedroom to get his shoes on and she follows him. She stops on the treshold not letting him pass.

"Are you kidnapping me in my own home, Kate? I didn't knew you had such a mind. But as glad as it'd make me, we need to get going" he places a tender kiss on her forehead. She stops him placing her hand fimrly on his toned and warmed chest.

"What did you mean?" he looks confused not remembering "What you'll remind me which day?" she continues determined to know what he tried to say. She has a hint but want to hear him clear.

"Nothing. I guess I'm not fully awake yet." he excuses weakly. He tries to pass the door but she won't let him. "Really I meant nothing. What do you think I meant, honey?" she advances to him.

"You are not yet ready to get going" she trails her index along hiss growing beard. He gets the hint.

"I thought you liked it." he rests his hands on her hips holding her close as he uses a mellow tone.

"I do, but I don't think you want to share that look with others, right?" she sucks his earlobe softly "Just me" she whispers. He hold her hand and lead her to his bathroom again. Shuts the door, sits her and prepares himself for a shave. With foam on his cheeks he hands her the razor. She approaches doubtful, they held each other gaze, he smiles reassuring her.

"I trust you" he confirms and she starts the procedure. With a bit of guidance from his part they soon are done. His cheeks pinky and smooth skin making him looking softer and younger. His eyes look warmer as he kisses her. In that moment they notice voices in the home.

"Kiddo, hurry. They are after you. They want you in the fair. I picked Alexis, she might be your companion this afternoon." says Martha "I'm going to get ready" sounding away.

"Dad. Tell her I don't have to go. Please, we are on holidays, I worked hard this year. I want a time alone. Dad?" the young one knocks the door.

"Alright pumpkin. We'll talk in a minute." his voice sounds a bit constricted. He's been feasting on the sensations he causes on Kate' skin just with his kissing along her neck. Kate, they were alone in his bathroom, but now not in the house. The girl might suspect on them if she catch them now, she may take it bad. Alexis knocks again on the door. He stands and opens the door carefully to not let her see what's going on. But she starts rambling.

"Dad, you have to stop her. She's been nosy. She picked me in a rush. I was at Brian's." she trails back as she notices what she's said. "Anyways why do I have to be your companion anymore?"

"I'll tell her to let you be, OK. But I want to know that Brian guy. I won't run a check on his criminal records this time I swear." he kisses her forehead to calm her "Why you don't want to accompany me anymore? I thought you liked. It means dresses, you like them."

"I trust you won't run a check on him, but is too soon yet to introduce him to you. We are going slowly." she pauses for a moment looking down and then up again "Listen Dad, I don't mean to offend you, but if you hadn't noticed I'm a grown up now. Is fun to go to your parties, but I'd like to be on my own there, you know what I mean."

"I understand you, you don't offend me with that. I get it, you've hitted adulthood. Just you know, I'll be always here whenever you need me, for whatever reason you need me. OK? So since there is a we, you might want to invite him over."

"Too soon for that, plus he is busy today. May be some day soon. I'll go to the fair anyways."

"You don't have to attend the fair, is OK."

"I have an idea. Why don't you go with Beckett? You did already, right? By the way, where is she? I trust you hadn't scare her bringing some random chick those nights, right?"

"Oh, she went jogging. You know she is sportive. She'll be around soon. I might tell her."

"You can better ask her out." he gives her a look "C'mon it's been a year since you told me it was enough just to be near her. I'm not a kid. You like her, tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Are you serious? You wouldn't mind me asking her out, on a date?"

"I didn't say on a date" she confusedly answers "What do I have to say? Is your life. I know you've had feelings for her since long. You can't hide it. Why would I have a say?"

" Because it may affect you in some way."

"Is just a date, is not like you'll ask her to marry you and runnaway to have kids in a hurry, right?"

"With me you can never know."

"I trust you've changed for better." she rolls her eyes almost like Kate making him smile "You fear she won't reciprocate? That's why you hadn't tol her yet? Some times i think you are blind Dad." with that she kisses his cheek and leaves his room. Such an unexpected discussion of which Kate has been the subject and the witness.

"Well, talk about that" she says to him seriously, approaches and tenderly kisses him, leaving to the backdoor smiling. Indeed she enters the front door pretending she's been jogging. Martha welcomes her and soon they start to prepare lunch, to which Rick joins. While having their meal the woman don't stop talking about the fair and that he shall go with a woman but both refused to offer to accompany him. So Kate suddenly offers to accompany him to much surprise of them all. Rick shyly agrees, holding her hand under the table, she squeezes and pull him closer to her ear.

"Just be ready, you'll pay me well" she whispers, making him cough in surprise.

Soon they are ready to head to the fair. Kate is wearing one of the dresses he bought her a few days ago of which the two women didn't knew about. Alexis thinks there's something going on, but she is caring not to ask them and let their gestures speak, but Rick and Kate keep it low so she can't make up her mind yet. If indeed there was something going on he could had told her, right? They arrive in the venue, Paula welcome them before they enter the fair.

"Oh, there's news I'd need to know? You two finally? I thought she was kidding." Paula says.

"She, who was kidding about what? Kate is spending some days here. I invited her. After all I owe her a bit." he resolves.

"Just that? She had a different impression, and none of you denied it last night"

"You've spoken to Gina? Don't trust her. She's not in her mind."

"I thought that when she told me you were killing Storm, but then you did. You had a spat last night. Which doesn't mean there is nothing between the brunette and you, am I right?"

"She came in insulting. Did she told you that? You know what, think what you want. I don't care. I'm on holidays, spending a good time and today won't be different. I'm here doing my unexpected duties, that's all."

"What I said, she guessed right. I'm happy for you. I'll hold back the press if want me to" Kate was behind them following Martha, as the brunette is not used to those events and less being part of the spotlight. Before he gives his speech which Paula has prepared him, they relax visiting the other exhibition shops, like the fountain pen. Kate seems to be pretty interested in one in paricular.

"Can I help you lady? We have fountain pens designed exclusively for writers. We work with the best ones. We are an old establishment running since more than a century ago. We are based in Spain, but since the fair has brought writers from there we've accompanied them. Which one you'd like? Want to try it first?" says a middle aged woman with a nametag saying Goya Silva. The shop says Casa Benito Argote and their main trademark seem to be Saavedra.

"Oh I'm just looking. Thanks." Kate says shyly as Rick approches her, lead by his curiosity.

"Anything you fancy, dear?" he asks curious.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how come I haven't seen your pen collection yet?"

"Could be because I directly write on the computer? I only use the pens for signing"

"If I gift you a pen, will you keep it and use to write a novel?"

"That would depend" she gives him a look, and she approaches whispering.

"If I gift you a pen, would you keep writing that secret novel of, us, with it?"

"That will depend on which surface I'll be allowed to use the ink"

"On a very special one I grant you" she teases back. He winks at her and she asks the woman for one in blue and green, matching their eyes colour.

Rick does his speech, attend the fans and while at that, Kate wants to remain off the spotlight, but he won't let her, making her approach for some vague excuse every time she tries to hide. One of the women ask him to sign her chest, the woman tell him about the fountain pen she'd seen him buying at the shop but he refuses to do so saying "Oh I'm afraid that one is not the proper for anatomy. Sorry ladies. The surface for a pen is the paper." That makes Kate proud of herself and assures her that he is serious with them. He knows that bothers her. But she didn't expect she would start to change his persona before having told her to her daughter. That gesture don't skip the other ladies eyes too. After the event, Rick excuses his publisher and agent to head back home with all his other women. They prepare dinner together and before heading to sleep, they sit on the couch gossiping about their week, and making plans together for the following days. Alexis mentions about her moving but hadn't decided a day yet. Rick thinks she'll do just before the course starts so will mean he'll yet have her around the whole summer. He'll have to tell her about Beckett soon then. They watch a movie together, and Kate and Rick try to remain as quiet as they can, still they stare at each other from time to time, lick their lips wishing to be able to kiss each other. When the movie is finished the women decide to go to sleep. Rick asks Kate if she needs a hand with her cream, but since her bruises seem to be gone she gently refuses his offer, to which he whispers "I thought you'd made me pay for the fair. I'll be glad to pay you as much you want."

She looks around and blushes "Rick, your daugther is home. The bet, remember?"

"I pretty well do. But I bet you'll miss my warmth in the night pretty soon. See who will sneak into which room this time. I can do two bets at a time. And if I win, my claim will be very big, lady" he warns in a warm voice that gives her goosebumps.

"Wouldn't one bet outdo the other, as negations?" she resolves making him confused and continues "Good for you, but I don't do two at a time. I like to enjoy every little moment, a lot. You better get used to it. Plus I never said I'd ask for the payment tonight. Good night host" she pecks and leaves.

He stands in her door, with a smirk that turns to pensive as he let what she said to sink in. They both lay in their beds to sleep, but at 2 am for some reason they feel cold and awake. She is about to head downstairs to serve a cup but she meets him as she opens the door. They stare each other and soon he approaches her holding her wrist and kissing her tenderly. "I miss you. You too, right?" he whispers kissing her neck. She lead him to his room and quietly close the door. They kiss as if they were fused, just stopping from time to time kissing along each other neck, feeling their back and arms as he lay her on the bed carefully. She freezes for a moment and he relaxes her massaging her shoulders tenderly. "I just want you be relaxed. I want the best for you" he whispers, as he undress her slowly, getting her lacy gown off her and letting his hands to slowly explore her skin further south. He massages her loins, her spine, her hips, her legs with such tenderness and devotion that she soon melts. She turns as she wants more, but he keeps his purely relaxing ministrations despite the fact her breathing is less even than normal. He stops to admire her, he loves her features when she is so relaxed. She places his hand on her breast. "Kate, the bet" he tells her, her eyes pleading to forget about it and take her. It's been too hard not to be close that afternoon.

"I'll be quiet Richard." she caress his jaw and start kissing him again. He follows her, kissing all over her front, keeping her gently steady to the mattress, although she archs and squirms as he approaches her belly. His lips feel like a feather, light and soft. She caress his hair softly at first. He looks at her as tenderly as he can, trying to hide his lust for her and keep it gentle. Since he was sure his feelings for her were not only passionate, that he indeed had fallen fully in love with her, he promised himself to be a better man, to be a gentleman for her and he was not going to spoil it now. He was honest with her before about he doesn't want to lose her respect. Is true he has strongly sexual fantasies with her, but he want to keep them secret yet. He didn't want to rush to fullfil them just now. The time now was to know her better, to please her the best he can. His heart is hers, and his flesh, the passion will be only when she'll ask for it. Although now that she knows about his secret folders, that was not such a secret. Luckily so far she doesn't seem shocked of what she'd read, and she'd been brave to write some of her own there. He was glad they can share that, but he doesn't want they base their relationship on just that, that's why he cared to be a good host.

He looks at her silently asking for permision and she opens wide to him, closing her eyes briefly as she feels his warm breath approaching her core. His lips land on her nub, kissing, licking and sucking which makes her gasp for breath. He looks up at her face before cupping her breasts, circling her peak with his thumb. She suddenly looks at him as he sucks her eagerly bringing her close to climax, but then he stops suddenly. They lock eyes and he grins.

"You are deliciously sweet" he whispers in a low husky voice, that burns her insides. He caress her belly and she directs his hand down. He catches her hint and slowly slides his index in her, he withdraws slowly making her whimper and open her eyes at the loose of contact.

"Keep open" he says and suddenly thrusts two fingers in her, fast as a thunder, she almost shouts but he quickly kisses her possessively claiming her lips to mutter her sounds, while he keeps the pace bringing her over the edge, which she soon crosses, shaking throught her as the waves of pleasure washes her flesh. When he resumes in soft strokes within her and she seems to regain control, he kisses along her neck to relax her in case he was too rough before. He loves her, he can't harm her. He leans his body slightly on hers careful not to crush her and she can feel his pulsing arousal brushing her belly. She looks down quickly.

"Don't worry. I'm paying you." his voice as mushy as his caress.

"I'd rather full payment now" she says panting feeling his butt and hips. "I don't mind the bet" the advances in case he shows that excuse.

"Tonight is about you my dear. You are my guest." she gives him a begging look "Don't worry you can pay me back when I'm your guest. You'll can have your wicked way with me as much as you want. Now is my turn, and I want to love you." She can't take it anymore and spun them getting herself on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Your turn was yesterday." she says between kissing his lips and his neck "And you held back. You have me fully, you don't need to ask me or anything. I'm yours."

"I know. I trust you. You have me too." he says convincing and as tender as he can she still doesn't look convinced "I just want to dive in slowly, enjoying the journey" he brushes her hair. "You mean everything to me, you know that, right? I've told you things I've never said to anyone."

"I know, me too. But I don't want you stop swimming because you fear the water. I'm with you nothing bad will happen, no sharks, no deep waters, no streams" she says lowering her hand to stroke his engorded manhood. "And if you've forgot we can learn together" she looks at him tenderly before lowering herself to kiss his belly and lower, but just as she reachs his hip bones he spun them, holding her up and placing at her entrance.

"I take the first lesson" he whispers her, sliding in her slowly. She is shocked for his sudden change just when she was about to please him, but soon her worries vanish as she feels filled by him. "completelly" he breaths and then slowly start to move within her in a peacefully slow motion, massaging all her skin sofly, his eyes in her, kissing her skin as far as he can bend himself, improving their angle. Her hips arch and he take hold of them knowing she is close and thrust within her deeper and faster. He want to see her face as she climaxes but she holds the pillow to her face to mutter her screams as she crosses the edge taking him fully, his whole body shaking while he mutters himself sucking her sensitively aroused nipples. They remain still for a moment as their breath calms, glancing at other while caressing, soon falling asleep.

_Notes: The shop and brands mentioned don't exist as far as I know, are just a friendly wink to some spanish classics as Saavedra (Miguel de Cervantes), Casa Benito Argote (Benito Perez Galdós & Luis de Góngora y Argote), Goya Silva (Francisco de Goya & Diego Velázquez), Goya is also the shorten form of the name Gregoria._

_That one happened to be so far the longest one, but again I didn't felt like to edit much of the dialogues and some scenes just came up themselves._

_Reviews help a writer improve, you know. I hope you are enjoying the story._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own nothing.**

_About the grammar. Well, I know is not perfect, I never said it would be, but I keep writing to try to improve. Hopefully I'll get to polish it. I hadn't written a short story directly in english since a long while. And that's my first venture into fan-fiction, just as a fun hobby to make me write frequently and keep my mind fresh to think of plots/twists. When I read a story myself I care more about the storytelling/plots/twists more than the grammar/style. I try to use no more than 3 pages per chapter on my OpenOffice because I don't want my chapters to be a challange to read due to the lenght. That makes me edit parts, surely making it not look so nicely._

Morning light glows on his bedroom mirror, displaying the shine to her face. She is resting peacefully on him, her head on his shoulder, his arms crossing her back, his hand laying on her hip holding her uncounsciously in place. She rubs her forehead with her palm in a soft movement yet waking him up, who copies her actions.

"Morning, angel" he tenderly kisses her shoulder.

"Good morning believer" she bends to kiss him softly. "ready to start?"

"Start what? " she stands and puts on her lacy gown as he continues "Depends, you know there's something for what I'm always ready" as she approaches getting closer to him, he kisses her neck.

"Don't be lazy. There's a lot I want we do." she stands and grabs his wrist to stand him.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just on holidays. Time to sleep, relax, cuddle the one we love" he snakes his arm around her waist bringing her closer and making her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Rick, there's light outside. Don't you feel the energy?"

"Close the curtains. No light." and he kisses her nape giving her shivers, she weakly giggles and he starts to tickle her until she falls off bed. "You ok?" he asks bending down to look at her which is face-down. She is about to stand and he spanks her butt. She freezes, he is sure he hadn't hurt her.

"You are under my full orders now. Or do I need to arrest you, for you to obey me?" she says without a wink, looking very serious, as much as he fears he has pissed her.

"I was just being playful." he defends. He spots a weak smile forming on the corners of her lips. "No, you are not going to trick me like that." he holds her and brings her to his chest, weighting her up to the bed again. "Summer time is sleeping time. No deadlines on the horizon, just you and me to explore" and he winks at her feeling her belly.

"Arlight but is my turn. If I recall well there's an unspoken rule here, which is who is in lead each day, we've been switching one day each, so yesterday was yours, therefore today is mine. Do obey." she had said the words distracting him by tracing her finger along his jaw and chest.

"That sounds like a deal and I very well remember you said you don't do two at a same time." she stands and turns to her bedroom, and he follows stopping her "Liar, I'll work on the punishment later. That's a fact not a warning." he whispers her and unholds her waist kissing her shoulder as she leaves.

For some reason Kate is fully energized today. May be she just wants to show him a glimpse of her usual routine. Waking up early, getting ready, doing some sport, going to work, reading, calling some friends, watching a movie, going out. They hadn't left his house much. Where is the I will spoil you?, where is the we can do a lot of things like go on a proper date? Who is the liar here?

She tries to not care much with the big differences between them. Sure if one stare at those it might look like there is an abyss between them, not able to cross to the other side no matter what. But she'd like he have an idea of her routines, to adapt well to each other and she resolves that the sooner the better. She is an early morning person, he is not. Well if we consider that she needs a coffee to start going may be she is not as morning person as she thought. No Kate, don't over think, just do. She gets a quick shower, and prepares breakfast for the whole family, which enterntains her for a while. Time in which she wonders if his women are as no morning people as he. Before she heads upstairs with breakfast for them two, Alexis joins her.

"Morning, Kate. You look so juvenile today. I didn't knew you wake up that early." says the younger noticing her running outfit which reminds her of her primary school time.

"I use to do jogging every morning. To keep fit. I didn't mean to wake you up" says with concern.

"Don't worry. I'm like you too. I like to start early the day. So are you up for going out, show you the malls? I can't believe dad hadn't shown you more of the area" they start their breakfast.

"Well is ok, he has been revising a manuscript. How is it going with your friend?"

"Well you know the Castles is not only him, right? You are our guest. Grams or I can take you out if you want to. Seeing dad working is so boring. With Brian? Is fine, he has gone to Columbia. He may take some summer courses the next weeks. I still don't know if going now or after summer."

"Thank, that's very thoughtful, but I don't want to burden any of you. You already have your plans. You guys keep talking?"

"Nonsense, we are glad you are here. You are like the family. Sure we do. We skype every day. Kinda remind me of when I was with Ashley" and she shudders in dislike.

"Good luck with Brian, i wish this melody fits better your partiture. I bet your father can't wait to meet him." she says approaching her more relaxed, patting her shoulder.

"Conspiring against me?" Rick startle the woman giving both a peck. Kate gives him a questioning look, he shudders. Both gestures not ignored by the younger one.

"We may do, since you are murdering fashion right now. You know she still can arrest you for that. Right Beckett? I bet there is even a code for it."

"Sure, but sadly I left my handcuffs in the city."

"So, are you ready? I'll beat you."

"What are you darlings doing?" Martha joins in in her cheerful usual mood. "Thank you sweetheart for preparing a feast breakfast" Kate smiles and nods shyly.

"We are going jogging." he says as he stretch his arms.

"You serious? Dad you hadn't done that in a long while." he gives her a death glare "Can we watch?"

"As you fancy. What are you doing today, my women?" he asks the red-haired. Kate blushes.

"I'm vising some friends today. You know the usual." says the older one winking at him.

"I have not made any special plans for today. Stay in. Unless you'd like I show you the best of the area, which I sure he hadn't. I want you have a good experience of your time here." says the girl smiling at Kate. Rick' sight pivot looking at the two young women. They seem to have been hiding something, they seem so confident. It makes him smile proudly.

"I have no problem with that. I don't know what your dad has planned for today, and as you said before." Kate says then trails off.

"What was that?" he asks curious placing himself between the two younger ones.

"Nothing" the women say in unison. Kate turns "So, ready for some running?" and he follows her suit outside. The redhaired look at them from the big window.

"Your father is nuts. He won't make it to the other side." says the older one.

"Nuts for her you mean? Can you believe he hadn't told her yet?" says the younger shaking her head.

"Well, if your father wants something serious with her, which he seems, he surely wants to be sure she is ready and after all she's been through, you know." says the older one, placing her cup on the table and sitting next to her granddaugther. "You seem to have made good friendship with her lately."

"She is fun and kind, yet quite shy."

"And will those thoughts be the same if they'd finally, get together?" asks tentativelly the older.

"Well she had her ups and downs. But she's been a constant friend of dad. I truly think something strong can only happen when two people have known each other for quite a while."

"Very nice saying, but that doesn't answer my question. You'll be ok with her then?" insist the older.

"I don't want dad to get hurt. He's suffered for her a lot, we both know that. May be is his fault for not had been brave to tell her yet. So although in the past I did put the blame on her, I think I was wrong with that. He seems happy when she is around. I want dad to be happy. That's all I have to say. But for the looks of it I think they are not getting together. They've known each other for 4 years and nothing has happened, how it'll happen now?"

"You can never know darling. So you'd be right then."

"Do you have something to share with the class grams?" asks the young one curious due to her insistance about how she will take it if they finally.

"Nothing. You are right, they won't make a move. Well I'm heading to my friends. Have a good day. I'll be back tomorrow. Take care and have lots of fun if you go out." they hug and the old leaves.

An hour later, Rick and Kate come in smiling, yet tired. They both head to have a shower, separatedly, under a bet of who heads out first. They look like children which amazes Alexis. The first to be back in the living room, chatting with Alexis is Rick. Alexis looks at him curiously, trying to guess if there's something going between them, that she is not aware of yet. She is about to ask her father when Kate joins them. The brunette wears a short skirt and a low cut top, quite thin. Soon they decide to watch a movie but they end chatting more than watching. Rick has made Alexis sits between him and Kate, to not feel tempted to show any PDA and hence losing the bet. They talk about travelling, their youth years, their best friends. Alexis talks a lot about Brian, making the adults to share a look. They prepare and have lunch together. The three decide to bake some desert again. Later they go to the mall, Alexis guiding her this time. To her surprise some shops seem to already know the detective, whichs makes Alexis wonder what has happened while she was busy spending time with Brian. That feels strange. Is not jealousy, right? How can she be jealous? She admires the dectective. She is a good friend of the family, probably the closest friend of her dad. Surely the only friend of him that she can talk to. And if is true, if they end together, what is the problem? What shall it mean for her? She is moving to college soon, she shouldn't worry about what will happen to her father, right? He'll be fine.

After shopping some clothes that they leave in the trunk of his SVU they go to an exhibition near by, there are paintings and photographs of modern artists. The two woman have a blast while Rick busies himself chatting to an old friend. As they start to feel tired of walking they go back home.

They enjoy the cake they've baked before and while Alexis goes upstairs to skype with Brian, Rick and Kate remain in the living room sitting on the couch while she decides to phone back her team. She talks with them for a bit long each. Esposito feels like Ryan is a traitor to the team, and that saddens and stresses Kate. Rick noticies and forgetting they aren't alone he gives her a massage on her shoulders and neck. The scent of her shampoo and her perfum excite him and make him eager to approach in seek of more closeness, and he kisses her along her shoulders and neck, she shivers and almost gasps. Making her speaker curious.

She is almost done talking to Ryan now when suddenly Alexis enters the room, stopping in her mid way, as she catch them. Luckily Rick was just giving her a neck rub at the moment, but the girl is surprised by their sudden closeness.

"Pumpkin. Everything fine with Brian?" he smiles at her too widely, stopping the massage.

"Yes, fine. I was coming to tell you, that I'd like to go." she starts hesitantly.

"Sure, just phone me if you need I pick you up".

"No I mean. To Columbia. I want to go there now. This monday."

The couple share a worried look. Has she found out about them and doesn't like the idea? Why else she would rush to go now? Rick panics and Kate relaxes knowing it might be related to Brian more than she and her father.

"But pumpkin. The summer has just begun. What am I suppoused to do now? I thought you'll go this september"

"Is not like I'm leaving forever, or like a thousand miles away. You knew this day was going to happen, don't you?"

"Why can't you wait for after summer?"

"I made my decition dad." she heads back upstairs.

"You think, she guessed? She doesn't like the idea. Why would she rush to go there now? We had a great time today, didn't we?" he questions

"Oh men, you never know. Why you think she's around suddenly? Who's she talking about today?" says the detective letting it sink in his resolve. Brian. The sophomore criminologist. Criminologist. He'll have to have a word with the boy before things get further, just to make sure he is not a psychopath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In a wink Kate holds his hand and leads him upstairs. He stops them on the first step.

"Kate, she is home and pissed. We already risked a lot last night" he whispers.

"Get your mind off the gutter. Is sunny outside, seems it will be a hot day and we haven't yet tried the private pool of yours. She can join us." she states.

Seems her resolve calms him and as soon as he gets upstairs he knocks on Alexis door.

"You'd like to join us? We are going to the pool." Rick says unsure to approach her.

"May be later. I'm checking something." she turns to her laptop again. He nods leaving.

Soon the newly couple are swimming on his pool. She is wearing a greenish turquoise one piece which opens along her ribs, enhancing her shape. He is in a long fitting superhero one. How can he be the perfect blend between classic and childish? Is a thing she loves about him but she won't admit to it. She feels confident about her body since the bruises are almost gone and as he's cared for her scar she doesn't mind anyone else to see it. She feels safe with him around. They soon find a spot where they can't be seen from any windows of his home, and they cuddle there. His chest fused with her back as his hands roam her sides tenderly. He kisses her nape and breaths her in, resting his again stubble chin on her shoulder approaching her closer to him.

"I missed your warmth" he confesses blowing air to her nape to make her shiver.

"Me too." she licks her lips remembering "As you did broke the bet" she turns poking at his chest.

"There was no bet. There were two, and you said you don't do two at a time" she rises her eyebrow quizzically "The warmth one was on, the telling was off. So main one wasn't broken, no winner yet. Yet you'll be punished later for the latter one. You got into my room as I said." he smirks.

"Is not me who has spanked someone this morning. You shall be arrested for that" she says seductivelly making him groan.

"I can help you find those cuffs of yours." he sways brushing his flesh to hers.

"There is no second bet tonight, Rick. Do behave." she separates to swim to the middle of the pool. He follows and she says "There are a lot of other things we can yet do. Like going out tonight."

"Ok, We are going out and it will be a wonderful night, I promise I'll be a gentleman."

"Like a date, you mean to say?"

"May be. Have you been a good girl?." she turns giving him a look "I like you anyways you know that, don't you?" they pause for a moment enjoying their closeness as she suddenly wraps his arms around her waist. "I'll make you have a great time tonight, Is your turn today, yet let me show you my gentleness. Is the only excuse to be slightly close to you while we are not fully alone. We risked much yesterday. I loved it, don't take me wrong, but you know. More after her sudden resolve I don't want she catch us off guard and gets pissed. I want that she accepts you. You've bond pretty much lately, I'm glad for that, but that can't assure us that she will accept that we are together." he kisses her shoulder after each sentence, while he remains his voice low and relaxing. In that moment they break their hold as Alexis decides to join them. Soon they are playing like children with a ballon and other water toys. After a couple hours in the pool they start to feel hungry and get home to have dinner. They have a quick shower and get in more comfy clothes. In a bit Kate and Alexis cook together. Kate gives her tricks to improve the meals and Alexis lets her creative side to surface decorating. Once they finish having dinner all the three together, like a family, the younger one gets a phone call. Is Paige inviting her for a party and soon Alexis leaves to her place, leaving the newly couple alone for another night.

"Looks like we will be alone yet again tonight" he winks at her "Perfect, because I had something in mind." he holds her hand and lead her to his office. He turns on his laptop while she sits on his lap, his hand resting on her waist. "Fancy more reading of that secret folder? Or co-write it?"

"I have no problem with that. But was my day today. I thought we will go dating or clubbing." she pouts.

"Isn't co-writing fun? Or you fear to find out the darkest thoughts in my mind?" he rubs her neck.

"It is, specially that one. But I fancy we go out tonight. I haven't experience the nightlife."

"Ok, just a couple paragraphs and we go clubbing. Is a bit late for a proper date." he caress her loins tenderly.

They start writing one line each, letting their imagination flow, coming together with new ambiences and surprising themselves with the sync of the actions they choose for the characters. Suddenly she stops and asks him. "Why did you pick those names? Edgar and Kiara, for the characters?"

"Why do you think?" he asks looking into her eyes tenderly while roaming her back.

"Well, you changed your name to Edgar. But Kiara, I truly have no idea. Is that even a name?"

"First is right, and last too. Is a female name, meaning clear. Do you remember our first morning? How a sudden noise startled us? Were our radios that started working. One of the musics playing, an instrumental has that same name."

"How can you keep track to that many details, Rick?" she kisses him tenderly.

"Because I'm a novelist and because I love you. I care for what you care, I care for you. So shall we get ready to go out? Let me warn you I'm an awful dancer, but I'll try my best for you." he holds her hand, stands kissing her fingers and goes upstairs. Meanwhile she writes a bit more, fulfilling the fantasy he didn't let her accomplish the previous night. She didn't forgot he spun them when she was kissing him along his waistband. She saves the file and turns off the laptop. She gets a shower which helps her calm down her state and soon join him downstairs. Both wearing casual yet elegant clothes drive to the clubbing area. They take a drink before heading to the dance floor. He is not confident of his moves and she guides him, relaxing him a bit. He excuses his bad movements saying that they are playing stuff he doesn't know. Really meaning music out of his time, so with no meaning nor motivation for him to dance. Bad excuse but a bit true. They take a break, and while they move to stronger drinks, they loosen up a bit, turning more chatty, and she gets to know from him that for whatever reason that shocks her, he likes metal and rock music. She finds it a bit odd, with all his refined taste it doesn't seem to fit him. Yet she have nothing against it. To be true she never thought about what music he'd like. She is more of a grunge and folk fan. More fan than of Castle's novels? She can't say. As he notices she looks a bit tipsy and is a bit late they head back home. They get out of the car and she runs to the sea. She is definitelly drunk. Why else would she do that? He follows her and tries to stop her before she gets into the water, but she throw them both to the sand. Their clothes are already messy. He just manages to throw their phones and keys far from the water before they make contact with the sea.

"Kate, you need to calm down. I think you are a bit drunk. We better get home." he tries to reason.

"Oh come on, Rick. Relax, is summer. You said it this morning. I'm relaxing. Do it too." she holds his hands and take him further into the water. Soon the water gets to their hips. He still tries to reason her to get back home but since she doesn't make sense he resolves to hold her up, her hands around his neck and that way he gets her back home. He gets a towel and prepare a dark coffee. They drink it together, she remains silent feeling a bit guilty. As she finishes he holds her hand taking her upstairs, he lead her to his bedroom and she stops on his bed.

"I'm sorry. I may not make sense now. That's why you stop the fun, right? But I don't think this will be a good idea" she walks to her bedroom, but he stops her.

"Don't be sorry, there's no reason to be." he takes her hand "Just follow me." he leads her to his bathroom where he prepares a bath. "Please get in and relax.." his eyes looking warm at her.

"I wouldn't mind some help" she says bringing his hand to the back of her dress. He unzips it and soon she is almost naked in front of him. She blushes indicating him she is yet a bit tipsy. All bare she enters the water and stares at him. He just sits next to her, outside the tub, holding a sponge ready to wash her body.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asks a bit surprised.

"I told you I'll be a gentleman tonight. In fact I'll always be. I will do what you need, whatever it is, whenever it is. You were in charge today, and I've spoiled that. Is me who is sorry". Honesty in his eyes, love in his voice. That makes her heart mush and she smiles.

She picks the shower gel to use. His. She wants to smell like him. They proceed to the task. He once more showing her all his affection, pure love in his gestures and ministrations, worshiping her body. Soon they are done and dry, while he leaves her a moment alone to get dressed he goes downstairs to do the dishes. As she doesn't show downstairs yet he checks his laptop, noticing her new paragraph. He worries a bit. Truly is nothing shocking what he has read, but he want this week be about her, fully.

He goes upstairs and soon joins her in bed after both brush their teeth. For her earlier resolution he assumed that nothing was going to happen that night so he gently cuddle her. Suddenly she raises her head and places her hands on his shoulders.

"So we are alone tonight. Again. No bets. Just us. And is my turn." she says in a mischief tone.

"Yes. I've done my part. But if you are tipsy I'd rather we just sleep."

"I like all your kindness but I'm not drunk. You told me to relax, I've never done that beforre. Running to the water in the middle of a summer night, I always wanted to do it. It doesn't make me drunk. It takes a lot more of what I've drunk tonight to get me tipsy Rick." he brings her closer to him kissing her tenderly at first but soon turns passionate, feeling their skin, their hands exploring each other back and front His hand ventures to caress her leg and as soon as he crosses to her tights she stops his move.

"No, no, no mister. Tonight is mine." she states and pins his hands up his head, straddling on his hips. She kiss along his face, neck and chest moving down south. As she gets to his chest she alternates kisses with licking his skin giving him goosebumps, making him squirm and jerk his hips upwards. She grinds her heating center against his arousal making him growl.

"Not yet. You'll obey till I finish. Just stay still and let me do." she moves down and places herself between his legs. He stares at her, worry in his eyes. She kisses, caress and scratch his belly and his hips. He jerks upwards again and she steady him to the mattress. She feels his legs and kiss from his navel direction south, but then his hands grab her shoulders stopping her advance.

"Don't make me cuff you. I have them in my bag" she says then looks at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. She wonders what is the problem.

"Please don't" he just breaths.

"Don't you like?" she says confused, he denies vehemently. "So?" he remains silent begging her with his eyes to do anything else instead. "Spill it, is my turn and I don't have the whole night."

"Just not tonight. Please" he repeats. She lays her head on his chest.

"Ok, but tell me why" she receives silence again "You'll make me torture you?" she pitches his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ok." they hold gaze and he breaths deeply. "Is because" he starts "You are not going to believe me."

"Is the first you did with your first?" she guesses thinking back about their earlier conversation.

"I love you." she looks totally shocked, he can't be serious with that, can he? "You don't have to do that. I want this week to be about you. I can wait. I don't want to force you onto anything. Ever. I may have a dirty mind, but I respect you way too much to make you do it. You are an independant woman" he hopes that makes sense, because is the truth, as strange it may seem. He is a man in love and want to love her. He has far crossed the border of being just sexually attracted to her long ago. He is with her for more than his lustful wild instincts.

"I want to do it. You are not forcing me to. You said fair game, right? You've done that to me many times already, I didn't ask. So why won't you let me?

"I don't want you feel that you have to do it, just because I've done to you. I will never force you to do anything, not in bed not off bed. We are together, but I don't own you, nor your life. You said it."

"I want my life with you." she caress his clavicle "I know you love me, as I do, When I said that I was angry with you, I was far too blindly stubborn. I want you with me, fully. Decide together. Grow as one." she smiles at him and brushes his hair "I don't want to force you either. I'm glad of the time here. You showing me yesterday about that childhood friend of yours was very special. I've seen you break with that yesterday and I was there. You told me because you wanted to. I will always be beside you too. For anything you need. Just I don't want you hold everything you'd like to share with me just because of your admiration."

"I love you" he kisses her forehead. Tears in his eyes. She caress his cheeks. "Just let's take it slow. In the past I rushed into the gutter and it never worked. I don't want that. I want we have a good base, that we know each other well. The other day you told me, you consider me your first. I take that, let's be as that. Lets us slowly discover everything about each other. I wanted this week to be about you." he brushes her hair and she nods "About that, tomorrow we are close for the first week. I may surprise you." he concludes back in a teasing tone.

"Ok. But I hope you won't make me gift you an ugly tie for the second week. Romantic" she teases.

"You'll have to elaborate on a better gift, if I already know it, then won't be a surprise" they cuddle and remain silent a bit more. "Sorry if I've spoiled your day." he apologies.

"Is ok. You've been doing so since I arrived here, I'm your guest it doesn't bother me as much as I thought. I just want to keep fair. I don't feel so fine if you spoil me that much, I value money, I work hard for it. I'm not used to be spoiled like that, yet I haven't stop you." he is about to defend but she continues "Anyways we shall sleep. I'll take my revenge, some other time." she kisses him deeply and rests her head on his chest soon falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost a week together, and again they awake in each other arms, but this time they aren't on any bed. In the middle of the night they woke due to the summer night heat. Rick did first and as insomnia hitted him, he didn't want to be a burden in bed while she was sleeping peacefully so he went downstair and kept himself busy with his laptop. As he typed in she awoke to a constant noise in the middle of the night and followed its origin finding it was all Rick's writing in the couch. She approached behind him, blew air to his nape, and he jumped in worry.

"Hitted a wall?" she asked playfully remembering what he told her on their kidnap case.

"I'd like to think that we tear one down, together." he kiss her tenderly "Is just, it was hot, I woke up and came downstair. I didn't want to bother you. You?"

"Your typing woke me. Is kinda late to go back to sleep. What shall we do?" she rubs his shoulders.

"I have a good remedy for that, and I would do it but " he starts but she interrupts.

"If you say due to the respect you have for me, I swear i'll spank you, hard."

"I was going to say that is late, but soon will be morning and we don't know when Alexis may come home."

"Rick, is 3 in the morning. She being in freshman year can be home at midday." she says nonchalantly.

"Have you seen the sun rise in the summer on a beach? I bet you don't. " she rolls her eyes feeling he is rubbing in the fact that today is his turn when he didn't let hers last night "Come here sit on my lap and let's watch it together. You are going to like it." she obeys and relaxes when he wraps his arms around her shoulder and feels his chest fused to her back, feeling his warmth. They try to keep awake writing more paragraphs of that secret text of them. Edgar and Kiara having their wicked way with each other. Lame plan for a night? Not if you are a writer and a muse. Their eyelids feel heavy and before they know they fall asleep. They don't hear Alexis coming home in silence tiptoeing the floor going straight upstairs. Not so straight because she notices them. She can't hide a wide smile. Finally. But why they haven't told her yet? She is not a kid anymore, she is not going to be against them, why would she? She takes a picture with her camera and goes to sleep.

Is past the sun rise and they wake startled by the sound of Rick's phone. The summer heat filling the room already. He yet asleep grabs the phone to answer. He don't seem to notice where he is and who he is with. When he does a huge grin spread on his face, while he kisses her neck and brushes her curls, she gently holds his free hand.

"Richard! What the hell did you do? Gina said you were so rude on her a couple nights ago. What were you thinking? We were about to sign your renewal to the company. Is the only one that let you free. Believe me. They don't impose you anything at all, and they few they've done they let us negotiate to make it suiteable for you. You owe them an apology. Here's the deal, you have to go on a week tour in a couple weeks. I'll keep you informed." she blurts in a rampage of words that confuse Rick's half sleep brain.

"I wasn't rude. She came in, unannounced and picked on me and my" he stops.

"Your what Richard? Do I have to deal with the press to stop a torrid scandal too? I'm your agent, not a clairvoyant. If you don't keep me informed quickly I can't do my job. What is your problem with woman? And you are suppoused to be a womanizer? I don't see what they see in you"

"Look, from now on my private life is private. There won't be any scandal. I'm not a womanizer, I'm done with that. Right now I just write, do my duties and enjoy life."

"You finally made it with your muse? Perfect. We can use that for the next Nikky Heat"

"Have you heard what I just said Paula? My life is private. I'm not going to parade my true love like if it were a commercial product. The novel is one thing, but my muse is real."

"I understand she is a strong woman. Have you told her? May be she thinks different"

Kate picks his phone to answer herself "Thank you for your concern about his love life, but I agree with what he said. I'm not a public person and I never intended to. "

"You are making a mistake. You make such a lovely couple" says the agent.

"Let's us be wrong. Respect our decition" Kate states.

"Ok lady. But I'm serious about the tour. I have it set already. I'll phone you in few days. Well unpublic couple I'm truly happy for you. Have a good summer dear lovebirds" says Paula before ending the phone call.

The younger one joins them downstair since their chat has woken her. They have breakfast together. Rick prepare an omelette, careful to make it the way Kate likes, while Kate prepare a macedonia for the three of them. They talk about Alexis' night and she insist they go to the bonfire on the beach later that day. She'll be there with her friends but she thinks Kate would like it, so they make the plan. Rick and Kate go to have a quick shower upstairs and the young one try to access his laptop. The fact that there is a quite big passworded folder makes her curious enough to insist to know what's in it. She recalls now the fact that she's seen them gather around the machine quite few times now and is curious what's all that about. But she can't get to open it. The problems of having a geeky father, he still knows more about computers than she does. She surrenders and goes to her bed. When Rick is ready for the day he finds her reading in her bed.

"You still over-achieving, sweet daughter of mine? Is summer. You are heading to Columbia in a couple days. Just relax. Have fun." he says sitting beside her. She rests the book on her table.

"I'm partying every night. Isn't that enough?" she says sounding bothered.

"Have I bothered you?" he steps back.

"No. Sorry. Is just, I'm nervous for the move in."

"Well, you made the decition. I have no right to tell you different. I understand you've thought that through and you have strong motives to do it. You are a reasonable woman" he says carefully.

"About that. What if I'm not? What if I make mistakes from now on?" she confesses.

"Everybody have the right to do so. Everybody shall take their own decitions. Is your life, is you who have to decide. I can just advice you my best. You are ready to go. I've known that for a long time. I don't believe you'll loose yourself into college party life. And if you do, what shall I say?"

"But, it means you no longer care for what I do?"

"Off course not. Don't be silly. I'll always care. But is not me who have to build a life. I grow you up, my best. You are my best achievement. But is you who have to keep growing. You will always have me beside you. You can phone me, visit me. I'll keep with you." he hugs her tenderly and murmurs "Until you'll find a better man". She looks up at him, showing that she has listened him.

"Dad. Don't be silly." she blushes.

"Let's assume it. You are not a kid anymore. You are going to find a loveable gentleman one day that will win your respects and have your life with him. You'll love him so much that you'll see me just a couple times every year until you'll fill my spare rooms with my grandchildren." he smiles at the thought.

"Oh no. Not yet. If I even don't have a boyfriend."

"Yet. C'mon you are a pretty wise woman . Not to mention that sophomore gentleman of what I've heard about." she tries to hide "I've been there. That's the reason why you want to go to your dorm already. To be close to him this summer. Because he is taking a summer course." he resolves.

"Kate told you? You guys talk about me?" she says a bit worried.

"No. Never. I just guessed. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to find that out. I understand. You said it that so out of the blue that you got me off guard." They keep silent for a moment.

"So, then. What do you two talk about when I'm not around?"

"Nothing in particular. I haven't asked her what you two have talked, if that what you worry about."

"I'm glad that she is here, finally. She's helped me with my situation now. " she pats his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's done. Is finally here." he says a bit distracted.

"So, you two. Have you told her yet?" he gives her a look, frozen.

"Told her what? What do you mean?" he sounds nervous.

"C'mon, you know what. I can't believe it. She's finally here and you don't tell her? What are you waiting for dad?"

"It's been complicated. She is just relaxing here. She got suspended of the force. I'm not going to stress her over that."

"Are you serious? She has an stressful job. You'll never tell her."

"Anyways why your worry?" he asks curious.

"Because I want you to be happy. I care for you too. You are my dad. I know how you feel for her, you told me over a year ago."

"I well remember you did but you have nothing to worry about, we are just good friends."

"If that is enough for you both. You know I'm not a kid, I know you have your life too, but now if you'll excuse me I'm going to skype with Brian"

"More reason for me to stay." she shockedly gives him a death glare "To know how he looks like".

"Don't worry. He'll help me in my move in in Columbia. You'll meet there".

Rick and Kate get ready for the barbeque lunch at the beach with Martha and Alexis and their friends. They have all sorts of meat that one can imagine, and many drinks aswell. They play, swim and sunbathe. Rick is thoughtful and caring with Kate yet trying not too be too obvious that they are together, but they can't lie to everybody eyes. In fact Paige have evidence of it, as she gather Alexis to show her pictures of last night party at the disco where she spot them. Strangely Alexis didn't saw them there as at that time she was yet at their third friend home, Laura.

Alexis asks her friend to not tell anybody since they haven't told her yet, but she isn't shocked at all. While she goes to one of the beach cabanas where Rick and Kate are having a drink she joins them for a bit. She meets them while Kate is playing with the straw of her ice strawberry milkshake and Rick takes a whiskey with ice too. They share a look, more have eye-sex as her team say. Alexis noticied that for a while, in fact since she ever remember seeing them together, more when they think they are alone.

"So how are you two doing? Hadn't seen you near the barbequeues for a while, everything alright? You know Paige is the host. If there's needed any improvement she'll be glad to know. You like it Beckett?" asks the red-head sitting with them.

"Yes Alexis. Pretty good. Though I don't use to have that much meat." says the brunette.

"The bonfire is tonight. Are you going to stay and watch it?" the couple nod "Making anything special? Many people do some rituals, you know the purifying of the fire. Burning papers with their wishes and stuff like that. You'll do it?" asks the young one.

"It'll be fun. I've never done that before." says the brunette and Rick stares in shock. "What? Is not like I'm going to run into the sea at midnight again" Kate says without thinking.

" You did?" says the young one surprised. "Is summer time, time to loosen up. Go wild" says Alexis trying to make them reveal their status. She have evidences, clear evidences. Why they won't admit it?

"Daughter I'm considering if I've raised you well." says Rick worried.

"Oh c'mon dad. You know I'm good. So you went to the beach last night?"

"We went clubbing." says Kate smiling, she likes that.

"Which one? We had a party at Oasis" says the redhaired.

"I don't remember the name" Kate lies, she very well remembers.

"But we head home before midnight. You didn't get home until next day. You could have told us. We would have join you" says the writer a bit nervous. The couple feels spotted.

"Dad, as you. I was just with my friends. Well I'm going to check on them. See you later." and she goes back to the barbeque leaving the couple stunned.

"Does she knows? Seems she does, right?" Rick thinks aloud.

"Have you told her?" Kate inquiries her partner.

"I swear I didn't. This midday I stopped by her room, we have a talk. But not about us. Just about her reasons to go to Columbia that soon. You were right, she admited it. But I didn't told her that we were. She was a bit nosy but I didn't say a word. I wouldn't want to lose the bet now." says the man.

" I don't want to lose the bet either. We'll tell soon, together. Just not today."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own nothing.**

Rick suggest Kate to go for a walk along the beach while they still wait for the bonfires to be set, and since the sunlight was mostly gone she accepts. That just clarifies their status for the red-haired women. Rick takes her to a cave, he wants so show her something. That's his excuse. She refuses at first but he holds her hand and gently pull her into him. She lands her hands on his muscled forearms and as soon as she look into his eyes he licks her earlobe and trails kisses along her neck.

"Rick, please. The bet. We are not alone" she manages to say while her breath raises.

"Nobody know we are here. Tell me you didn't miss it and I'll stop" he whispers and kisses her nape making her legs go weak. He turns her and tightens his grip on her waist.

"Not here. I couldn't bear if anybody find us" she wants to stop but can't. Feeling his heat is magnetic.

"I thought you were adventurous. We have reason to go wild, a bit. We are making" he says laying his open palm on her stomach approaching her body to his letting her feel his arousal.

"It's you who said to take it easy. Getting your wicked way here won't be much respectful." she tries to keep control and not fall for his suggestion. Suddenly he loosen his grip and separates with a grin on his face.

"Good girl. I was just proving the strenght of your word." he holds her hand gently. She looks confused. "I don't doubt it. Just I want to make sure we both agreed to take it easy. Right? Or would you like to change your mind?" he asks.

"Rick, I'm commited to what we've set. Is cute you decided to devote this week to me. That doesn't mean I'm not thinking of my turn. You better be ready for it." she says with a smirk.

"Easy, I don't want to burn us too soon" he kisses her palm walking again along the beach.

Once they get near the marina he leads her to a small restaurant where they get a table ready for them, already with candles.

"Why is that?" she asks a bit worried.

"Do I need a reason to spend a nice evening with my girlfriend?" he smiles and lace his fingers with hers on the table.

"Richard, we are can be seen. Your daughter is not far. They are waiting us at the beach."

"I don't mind. Is our time, finally. I don't mind who sees us. I'm not going to hide. I have no reason to. We've waited long to be together. We are ready. Aren't we?" he resolves with a calm tone.

"What if she sees us? We haven't told her yet." she insists.

"She's an adult. She'll understand." he pauses "I just want we have a nice time." he unhold her hand but she grab again.

"Ok. I'm sorry. She made me nervous earlier." she said in a honest tone.

"No apologies. If she catch us, we'll deal with it." the waiter came in and take their order, salad and lasagna. When he serves them he also brings two envelopes for her. Her name handwritten by Rick.

"You can read it later if you prefer." he gently kisses her hand. She puts the envelopes on her purse. While having dinner, they relax and talk of summer memories. Once they leave she's got up to 7 envelopes on her purse. They walk back to the bonfire unnooticing a kid at the door of the restaurant getting lost from his parents surveillance.

"Guys, where have you been? I've been waiting you. My friends wanted you try their cooking skills" says the young redhead holding a plate with ribs.

"Oh, we went for a walk. I wanted she sees the views of the beach at sunset" he says nonchalantly.

"You hungry? The bonfire will be set soon. We better eat quick and pick a good place" says the girl.

"Thanks, we already had dinner. Where's a good spot to experience the bonfire?" asks Kate.

"I reserved you one darlings." says Martha raising her hand up. The couple follow and sit next to her.

"So you went just for a walk and had dinner meanwhile." whisper the old one to her son.

"Mother. The girl doesn't know yet." says the writer.

"Don't it is a good moment to let her know? C'mon you've been together since you came here, how long will you keep lying to your daugther? If she takes it wrongly I won't blame her." insist the actress.

" I think she knows and doesn't like the idea. Why else will she rush to go to college before september?" says Rick forgetting that Kate is on his side listening both of them.

"You said you didn't told her. She told you why she is leaving." says the brunette startling Rick.

"And I didn't. I don't trust that version very much. C'mon who would do that? They barely know each other, right?" says the father.

"You really don't know a thing about women, right? She likes the guy, he is nice with her, they've known for many summers now. Or you don't trust your daughter? She can't be worst than you were"

"How bad was he?" asks Kate curiously.

"I lost track on his naughty troubles long ago. I'm sure you had a glimpse looking at his police records" says Martha.

"That is past. Can we change subject?" says the author. Kate briefly holds his hand to make him comfortable.

"That, is a lot of fun. Seeing two adults who used to beat criminals now fearing a young one is pretty amazing to see." says the older one. "I'm happy for you both, but you can't keep it off her for too much longer. Anyways is your life not mine." says the older one heading to welcome a friend.

"She is right, we shall tell her." says Rick.

"Tonigh? Now? I don't think is exactly a good moment yet. Tomorrow morning, I promise." says the detective. He nods and gives her a piece of paper and a his fountain pen. "Why is that?" she asks.

"That's to write down your wishes. You fold the paper, as shall remain a secret. And this one is to write down something you want to change, you want to leave behind. You don't fold that one. You shall throw it to the flames together though. It both burn at the same time, both the wish and the change will happen in a year." he passes her a black paper, and each write their wish and change.

As the fire begins on the bonfire near them, everybody gather around mesmerized with the flames. Once the fire is more vivid and expands the heat everybody feels forced to separate further, then is when one by one approach and throw their two papers inside waiting to see them catch the flames and burn, until the next comes around. Kate goes first but unexpected by everyone she holds Rick's hand making him go with her. She is about to throw hers when he also joins and throws his aswell. Their hands brushing and by instint end lacing their fingers together walking back to the group. The gesture says it all and is not missed by his daugther who look at them. Suddenly the couple notice and unhold their hands but the young one smile at them.

They stay there for at least two hours, telling stories and singing as one of Paige friends brought a guitar. Kate feels confident enough to play some songs on demand, bonding with the young folks as there are songs that both know. Martha feels a bit off the group but she enterntains with the people at the cabana. Kate happens to be a fan of many songs that the young one like, so she relaxes and even sing with Alexis. The girl makes her father join in. He is hesitant at first but as soon as he sees the two loves of his life bonding and smiling he relaxes and cares only on having fun.

Soon after they feel the fire is almost ashes, and the wind gets colder they decide to walk back home. Alexis says her goodbyes to her friends which wave at Kate asking her to join them any other time. The four head back home following the marina.

"I didn't knew my genes were going on. I mean no offence son of mine but you are neither a good actor nor a good singer. Your daugther is another matter. Very well Alexis. Very nice voice. You thought to follow my steps?" says the older one.

"Grams thanks but I want to respect your success. Plus part the merit shall go to Beckett. She plays really well." says the girl hugging the detective. That takes the brunette by surprise.

"Oh well, I was just having some fun. And you can call me Kate." says the brunette.

"Sure. It's been great to finally have you here. I don't know why it didn't happen earlier." says the girl looking at her father.

"Well I've been busy before. Now I just wanted to relax." excuses the detective.

"Never too late. So have you thought what you'll do when you be back to the city?" asks the girl.

"I won't be back to the precint in a month. I just want to enjoy that time, spending time on my own, exploring hobbies I laid on rest due to lack of time. May be you want to join me in some. I can teach you play guitar." says the detective feeling much confident with the girl, to surprise to the other two adults which thought the suspension was a forbidden word.

"That'll be great. I'm moving out but will keep coming around. I hope we can see each other." says the girl.

They are about to reach Rick's home when a voice calls behind them.

"Where are we going? That's not home mommy." All the four turn to the voice to find a little kid.

"Who are you? You've been following us? Are you lost buddy?" says the writer.

"My parents took me to the burger at the beach. I looked for them. I thought she was my mommy." says the kid before starting to cry. Kate approaches the kid, kneeling down to hug him, brushing his tears.

"Is ok kid. Don't cry. We'll find your parents." she holds the kid up who wraps his arms around her neck and cries laying his head on her neck. Rick approach them, laying his palm on her back and brushing the kid's hair.

"Are you hungry? We'll get you home and prepare you something. We are heading back to the beach control or the police. Don't worry you'll be with your parents soon. Don't cry." says the author.

They enter home and do as said. Soon the kid relaxes more still shedding a tear each time he remebers. Alexis keep him enterntained playing while the adults ponder what to do.

"You shall take him to the police. We can't keep him. I'm not saying he isn't cute and seem a nice kid, but you know is not like an straying pet. I know is late and we are all tired but I'm sure his parents are panicking." says the old one looking at the kid.

"Sorry to interrupt but Edgar is falling asleep" says Alexis joining the old ones at the kitchen. Rick and Kate give her a strange look so she explains "The kid, he says his name is Edgar, he is four."

"Ok I'll take my SVU. Is cold outside. You two can go back to sleep" orders Rick. Kate hold the kid that waves goodbye to both women as they leave home. Soon the couple are talking to the beach control who ask them to go to the police. They go to the police and they call social services as nobody had reported a kid missing matching his characteristics. The kid looks like the perfect blend between Rick and Kate, blueish green eyes and wavy dark blond hair, which made it more hard for the couple to leave the kid alone. They wish they could keep him for the night but as Martha said, a kid is not like a pet. Kate seems pretty worried for the kid and waits until the social service agent come to the police station and takes charge of the kid. They take note of their phones to inform about how it resolves. Rick drive them back. When they get home the women are sleeping.

"I don't know how someone can do that. To their own children." she says bothered.

"I never knew my father and I've been happy. That said I promised myself that I'll be a good one if I ever had children" he kisses her a tender good night kiss, but when he is about to go to his bedroom she follows him.

"I need a cuddle, please" she asks shyly. He looks into her honest eyes and let her in.

"Ok, but just a cuddle and just tonight." he clarifies.

"I promise." she kisses him tenderly "Tomorrow we'll tell her." she holds his hands.

"Get comfy I'm having a shower." he says motioning her to get on the bed.

"I need one two. Mind if I join you?" she aks with shy eyes.

"Kate, no funny business." he warns.

"I'm not looking for that. I just need to relax. Feel warm." she honestly speak.

He holds her hand and lead them to the bathroom where he set a bubble bath. They relax into each other embrace while he whispers her how beautiful she is. He starts to feel more confident and feels her front to watch she retreats from his embrace.

"Keep them to yourself. Just cuddle" she lays again into him feeling his warmth fusing her back.

"OK. Have you look at the envelopes?" he asks curious.

"Not yet. There's any rush?" she turns to look at him, he denies slowly. "We''ll do it tomorrow"

"You grow a lot of faith in that, don't you? You told me as a police you only said goodnight"

"That was long ago. I've changed. You've changed me for better. You made me have faith again."

"That sounds so charming" he smiles.

"May be I've found my prince charming" she kisses him tenderly.

THE END.

_It was fun to write. Continues on **Brick by Brick**._

_Again I apologize for my grammar. It's the first fan-fic I've ever written directly in english. It's been years since I last I wrote a story in english. May be I cared more for the story than the grammar. I don't know if I succeded to do much good to the characters anyways I don't own them. I hope who kept reading liked it as much as I did writing, And it was suppoused to be a calmy week, it'll get different on the next one._


End file.
